Break It Up
by XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx
Summary: "Yea, but you remember P.O.O. better. So, what are you gonna do you?" "I'm gonna... P.O.O.?"  Of all the billions boys on the planet, her heart chose to pick CeCe Jones. Why did it have to be on CeCe? Why couldn't it be Deuce? Or Gunther? Why her!
1. Chapter 1

_Since I'm going to the dentist on Monday, and I won't have time to update later, I've came up with the perfect idea :) And did you know that Zendaya's favorite episode is Meatball It Up? XD (No comment)_

_Pipsqueak ponies!_

* * *

"Rocky, I totally think that Chase Anovell is perfect for you." Rocky turned to Cece, setting down her lipgloss

"Don't start, Cece. You remember what happened to Deuce." Cece smiled sheepishly and waved her off. "Comon, it was just a harmless little mistake with putting Deuce with Savanna, he's with Dina now. Everything's good!"

"Cece, you set him up with a gold digger!"

"Okay, so she picks her nose, and she's wants boys' money but hey, at least she liked Deuce!" Cece said nodding. Rocky resisted the urge to shake some smart into Cece, if that could work...

"Cece, the point is that you shouldn't dabble in people's love lives anymore, because I already know who I like and I'm not letting you mess that up." Cece looked kind of hurt at the statement, and crossed her arms.

"You haven't told me who you like though..." Rocky sighed and turned to Cece and was about to explain, but Gary called out,"No drama on set ladies! We got one minute everyone! Places!"

"I'll tell you on break, okay?" Rocky said, before walking onto the stage with her fellow dancers. But Cece stayed behind for a moment, and thought,'Why wouldn't she tell me...'

_Break time..._

"Alright everyone, two minutes!" Gary called, throwing the microphone. He didn't noticed a person get knocked out by it though...

"Okay Rocky, it's... Break..." She panted. Cece had never sweated so much in her life, and while she didn't mind sweat, she did mind how it smelled. That dance had legs almost giving out! She did think secondly about taking off her clothes though...

"How about until we get home?" Rocky slipped on her backpack, avoiding Cece's eyes.

"Rocky, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." Rocky stood up, done with her shoes and looking at Cece with a plead in her eyes. "I know I can tell you anything Cece, but..."

"Rocky, I told you I had dyslexia, that was probably the hardest thing I've ever done. If I can tell you that, than you can tell me something as simple as a crush.," Cece spoke softly, sitting next to Rocky in their chairs. Rocky looked at her fingernails. "I want to Cece, but..."

Gary walked past them, "Everyone, back to set! Donut guy, bring me my jelly donut!"

Cece glared at Gary,"Comon', dude!" They rushed back to the dance floor and the music started up. Rocky put on her best smile, trying not to let her tension show through. Cece was dancing, twisting, and just having fun. As long as she wasn't alone, in a spotlight, she was all good!

Cece moved around, and Gunther and Tinka, in their usual out-of-this-world clothes. "Vell, if it isn't miss freeze," Tinka teased. Cece rolled her eyes and continued to dance.

"That was a long time ago, and it's all in the past." Cece didn't notice a guy next to her, moving his body in all kinds of different ways. And Cece tripped right over his leg, her leg twisting and taking the boy down with her. It was like in slow motion as she felt a snap in her leg, and she hit the ground. She felt tears well up in her eyes as a sharp pain spread out and all through her right leg. The boy lifted himself of off Cece, and looked at her in shock. "I'm so sorry, can I-"

"Leave, now..." She growled at him, and he took off behind the curtains on the set. A tear rolled down her cheek now, and she held her leg that was throbbing. "Darnit..." She muttered. Her mouth wanted to say something else, but she resisted it. Gary waved his hands, the music stopping and he ran over to Cece and kneeled down to her.

"Cece, I thought I said break time was over. Get it? Ha..." He joked, and Cece stared at him, his humor dry and just not helpful right now. He coughed.

He whispered, looking around,"Your not going to sue us or hold this against _Shake It Up, Chicago! _in anykind of way are you?" She looked at him in confusion, and answered,"I don't know!" Cece tried moving her leg, but it was greeted by another sharper discomfort in her leg. More tears rolled now and her leg felt like it was numb and pressured on.

A random guy slowly was inching his hand towards her leg, but Cece shot him a glare and swatted his hand away, before growling at him,"Try again and mine's won't be the only one hurting."

"Good enough!" Rocky pushed through Gary and got on her knees, taking Cece's hand. She had fear written all over her face. "Cece, what happened?" Gary was dialing someone, 911 probably, and Cece was still crying.

"Some guy bumped me, and I think I broke my leg," Cece sniffled, and clutched Rocky's hand tighter as she tried getting up. Gunther and Tinka watched, not knowing whether to help or stay out of the business. They decided to to stay back, and watched with the rest of the dancers as the Cece's mom and the paramedics arrived.

Rocky didn't let go of Cece's hand as they pulled Cece up and she groaned and tears spilled more. She hopped on one foot towards her mom's police car, and Rocky helped her inside. Cece's mom talked to the paramedics for a few moments and they got back in their ambulance, pulling away. In the police car, her mom got in the driver's seat and buckled up, her daughter in the backseat with Rocky.

"How'd you break your leg, honey?" Her mom flipped a switch and they heard sirens. Cece looked out the window, and felt pale. She responded to her mom,"Dancing. Guy knocked me over. This hurts so badly..."

Rocky watched as cars pulled over and the road was all clear. Cece's mom sped through the lights, and the red lights too. Cece, asked her,"Mom, you just passed a red light?..."

"Not when my lights are on, babe. The road is ours." They pulled up to the hospital, Rocky's mom taking Cece into her arms and carrying her like a bride.

Cece's leg seemed to get worse and worse as she neared the hospital. What if they had to cut if off? What if she'd become a one-legged pirate who has a Facebook? They walked into the large building and Cece still felt tears welling up in her eyes.

It was like her leg was being hammered and was on fire and was getting ripped off all at the same time. Rocky's fingers slid into Cece, and she watched them walk into the Emergency Room. Three doctors were soon rushing towards them and they started asking Cece's mom basic questions.

Cece leaned her head against Rocky, as the twinge in her leg became sharper. She whimpered and Rocky wiped coming the tears away. Soon they were done and they bought over a wheelchair, setting Cece down.

"Okay, Cecelia, were gonna take you to get an X-ray to see your leg, okay?" Cece didn't care that the doctor used her full name, or that she was sitting in a wheelchair where people might have cut-the-cheese in, or that she was about to leave Rocky and her mom.

", we have a waiting room back there for you and your daughter's friend until Cece is done with her X-rays, okay? It'll take a few minutes, but if it's badly broken we need to put the cast on and that will take a little while. All in all, we'll be back." They began wheeling Cece away and into a hall, Cece looking back at her mom and Rocky, she waved at her best friend, and Rocky waved back, refusing to cry.

The X-ray was really quick, the doctors weren't even in the room. They made her put on this super heavy vest and they only told her to lie down, and be super still when the beam came on, then she had to move a few times, wincing. Then came the cast. That was the long part. The doctors took her into a room (With Zebra wall paper) and told her she'll be getting a cast, and that her leg might be in it for nearly a month.

Hold on, a month? As in, _Shake It Up, Chicago!_ time? As in, she can't DANCE?

Cece tried telling the doctor that she had to dance, like, right NOW, but the doctor shook her head put a hand on Cece's knee. "It's for the best, Miss Jones."

Then they left, and came back in with some stuff and explained that she needs the cast if she wants her leg to get better. Cece nodded, and she began. First, she wrapped it in a cotton thingy, then some wet, clear net stuff, and then asked her what color she wanted. Cece chose blue and the doctor wrapped it around the net thing, and then she sat down and told Cece she can't get it wet, or shove it in things if it itches.

By the time she was done talking, the doctor said that the cast should be dry by now and that Cece could leave. They put her in the wheel chair again, and was being rolled through the halls. She saw many doctors, talking and walking, all over the place. She got to her mom and Rocky and Rocky sprang up, taking her best friend in her arms. "You're okay!"

The doctors talked to Cece's mom again, telling her some more important adult boring stuff. And soon they were heading home. Rocky had called her parents, and she got to sleep over tonight! Cece was happy, but what she wasn't happy was that she had to use crutches.

She hated them. She could barely even use them. Even Flynn was using them more than her, and he wasn't even hurt. Rocky sat in the living room with Cece, watching TV and just relaxing.

"Hey, your cast is blue." Rocky pointed out.

"You just noticed that? Man, and I thought I was dim," Cece teased. Rocky rolled her eyes.

"Why'd you get blue?" Cece turned to Rocky and smiled. "Because I thought of you, and what a great friend you are." Rocky smiled back and Cece lay her head on Rocky's shoulder. Then Cece shot back up and looked at Rocky who looked confusedly back at her. "What?"

"You never told me who you like!" Rocky looked around the room, before standing up. "Oh would you look at the time, it's late, I think I'm gonna get some sleep, G'night!" She ran to Cece's room, the redhead standing up with some difficulty.

"Rocky get back here! I'm not done with you!" She began her room, but soon tripped over her cast and annoyingly blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"A little help, Rocky? Please? Mom? Flynn?... Comon', anybody?" She saw the feet of Rocky heading towards her and smiled up at her. Rocky pulled her up and dragged Cece back to the room with her. Once they were in bed, Rocky muttered to her.

"Next time, use your crutches."

* * *

_YEAH, I started a new story. Review please! I hate the dentist but I love the toys I get from there :3 I've never broken anything before so I did research for this. One thing I hate: Doing work when I don't have to. Yahh I'm lazy XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't think I'd get six reviews on the first time, so I was like 'WHAT?' And that motivated me. Your reviews are the laces to my shoes. The stars to my night. The thoughts to my... Well, I don't think you guys are my dreams. And I've had some VERY weird (disturbing) dreams. Like the time where I was in these scary woods at night time with nobody..._

_Oh right, the story._

* * *

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay home today?"

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'll be super sure that I stay out of danger." Her mother gave her 'The Look'. Cece dramatically sighed.

"Okay, so MAYBE, just maybe, sometimes I get out of hand..."

"I've already gotten eleven detention letters from your school." Cece smiled, shrugging. "Yeah, I'm the ocean baby." Today she was going back to school, which meant everybody would give her attention about her cast. She was actually looking forward to it.

Seriously, who doesn't wanna be crowded by a bunch of people, asking to sign your cast? She would practically be a celebrity!

"Oh, and no letting anyone sign your cast." Cece twisted around,"What?"

"Cece, I just don't want you to be stressed." Cece crutched over to her mom, giving her a loving look. "Mom, if anything happens I'll call you, okay? I promise. But I'll be fine, I'm with Rocky most of the time, and she's like my second mother or something." Cece mom smiled and gathered her daughter in her arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Alright, I trust you. Flynn! Let's go!"

"Hold on, I'm almost finished with this level of Zombie Busters. I just stole a police car!" His mother raised her eyebrows and she walked over to the TV, switching it off.

Flynn looked up at her. "Where'd the zombie go?" She took his hand and led him to the door, blowing Cece a kiss. "See you later, love you."

"Love you too!" The door shut and Cece sat down at the kitchen table, and waited for the clock to hit thirty so she could leave. Wow, that girl on TV has a weird sense on style. Why is she wearing a Hot Dog? Cece flipped the kitchen TV off, wondering where people came up with crazy ideas like that. Like, a girl who wants to live a normal life but is secretly a teenage popstar named after a state? Crazy.

Wait, where's Rocky? She grabbed her crutches, (Dang, she hated those things) And went over to the window, shouting out of it.

"Rocky! Rocks, time to go to school! ROCKY!"

"Uh, Cece?" Cece leaned further out the window. "Rocky! I hear you but you sound really tiny! Rocky! ROCKY?"

"Turn around, Cece.." Cece turned around to see her best friend, standing there with a blank expression. Cece put a hand on her shoulder and mock-cried. "I thought I lost you."

"Yeah, did you forget that there's a front door to your place?"

"...No. Let's go to school so I can get my needed attention." Cece set down her crutches as Rocky put her backpack on her. She turned around did a pose that didn't include her right leg. "How do I look?"

"Like a diva. And you sound like one too."

"Why thank you!" As soon as they turned off the lights in the house, they were out the door and waiting for the bus. Rocky crossed her arms, and was giving Cece the same look her mom gave her earlier. "What?"

"Cece, you never learn from your mistakes, do you?"

"What'd I do?... Oh, you found out about the twenty bucks, didn't you?" Rocky unfolded her arms, and gaped at her. "What twenty bucks?"

"Nothing!"

"YOUR the one who took my twenty bucks? I took everything out my room that day! And I blamed Ty for it!" Her arms were crossed now and she was glaring at Cece who was just smiling like a puppy that just had an accident on the carpet.

"That's cause I gave him half of the twenty bucks and told him to take the blame for me if you found out...Heh. So, where's the school bus at? It's getting late." Rocky clenched her teeth, and forced a smile.

"Hey Cece?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your second favorite color?" Cece unsteadily backed against the brick wall as Rocky started walking towards her with the glare still on her face.

"Green...Why?..." Okay, Rocky is starting to look possessed now... Cece gripped her crutches and held one up, thinking that it would be some kind of protection when Rocky beat the snot out of her. Soon Cece was sliding down the wall, Rocky over her.

"That'll be the color for your cast on your OTHER leg."

"Eeep!"

* * *

"Cece, what happened to your leg?" Deuce and Ty were soon around Cece, gazing at her cased leg. Cece shrugged.

"I don't remember anything but alot of pain." Rocky appeared next to her, holding her books. Cece smiled and put an arm around her friend, leaning her head on her shoulder. Rocky leaned back, and they both smiled at their guy friends.

"Rocky's been really helpful too. But I just want my eg to get better faster so I can dance like there's no tomorrow. And I kick that guy for making me break my leg," Cece grumbled. She looked down at her cast. Rocky had signed her name in big letters, with a little star at the end...

Wait, does that mean she still likes Justin Starr?

"So, Cece, don't you notice anything different about the school?" Ty asked. Cece looked around, not noticing until she supposedly spotted it.

"Oh, the water fountain is mixed with milk again, huh? Man, I was gonna do that..." Ty rolled his eyes, and stepped next to her, waving his hand around the scene. "No Cece, the halls..."

She then saw that there were pink, white, and red streamers everywhere, the hall floors were covered in rose petal of different colors, sparkles of sequin-paper were on the walls, and hearts were literally everywhere you turned. Valentines Day.

"Valentines Day! Ugh, I knew I shoulda got my cast in red. It's not even Valentines Day yet! We have twelve days."

"So, who's gonna be your Valentine?" Deuce asked. He was only asking so they could say 'no one' and then rub in their faces that he had one. He chuckled.

"We don't really have ones yet, but I expect someone to bowing at my feet in minutes, begging me to be their Valentine before the day ends," Cece said, and Rocky rolled her eyes at the girl's cockiness.

"I HAVE A VALENTINE AND HER NAME IS DINA! SO HA!" Deuce shouted, and people stared at him and he nodded. "Yep, I have a Valentine!" Ty put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. "Bro, don't get excited. Ya never know when she could fall for me."

"Excuse me?" Ty turned around to see Gunther and Tinka, with their normal-ish clothing on. Tinka had her eyebrows raised and her hand was on her hip. Cece, Rocky, and Deuce were snickering and Ty was speechless. Ty put his hands in his jean pockets, rocking back and forth.

"I uh... Was tellin' Deuce that his date could fall... Cause her shoes were untied..."

Tinka grabbed his ear and they began to the class, students pointing and giggling. Gunther stayed behind, his normal blue eyes sadder than ever.

"Gunther, what's wrong?" Rocky asked. He sat down on the bench next to him and sighed. "I am lonelier than a Yak in the desert."

"Oh, now that Tinka dates Ty, you have no one to be... You, with." Cece setting, limping over to where Rocky sat. Deuce put a hand on his shoulder, saying,"Maybe this will be good for you, man."

"But you do not understand! Tinka is good for me, she is my sister twin! Without her I am as dull as all of your clothes."

They looked at their clothes and frowned. Cece then grinned, that mischievous grin that got her into trouble. Deuce and Rocky noticed this, and they were silently waiting in caution.

"Gunther, why don't you try 'Cece's Single No Mo-" Deuce grabbed Gunther and started dragging him away, and Rocky set the books down and clamped her hand over Cece's mouth. She glared at the redhead and muttered,"You don't remember anything I told you yesterday, do you?" Cece shrugged and shook Rocky's hand away. "All I heard was blah, blah, blah."

And Cece popped up, Rocky staring her in confusion. She pointed at her,"You still haven't told me who you like!" Rocky's eyes widened and she picked Cece's books back up, but Cece grabbed her collar before she could hurry off.

"Rocky, what's wrong? Why can't you tell me?"

"I promise I'll tell you, just, not now. Now let's go to class." Cece didn't push her any more for the crush, she simple crutched behind her, and was soon backing against the locker as people began crowding her.

"Cece, what happened?"

"I was -"

"Cece, how'd you break you leg?"

"Some guy knocked me over and I twisted it. Hurt really bad."

"Can I sign it, Cece?"

"Totally, anything for my adoring fans. Do you have a glitter marker?" Rocky stood by, watching while smiling and shaking her head. Cece couldn't help but be a diva sometimes, but it was good diva. Not 'I'll-Call-My-Daddy' Diva. The bell rung and people were scattering toward their classes, rose petals flying everywhere.

Cece got her spot next to Rocky and they walked. "So, who signed?" Cece raised one of her crutches up in victory, and answered,"Fourteen."

"Get to class, and Jones, don't end up in detention today. I have enough with 'The Complication'," said, and they rushed towards homeroom. School went by pretty fast and then they were all home free, except for the part where they had homework.

"Rocky, what's three X times two?"

"I'm not telling you."

"But your in Honors Math! Your suppose to help to smartless!" Rocky rolled her eyes and quickly wrote down the answer on Cece's paper, getting back to her own homework. Cece stared at the paper again, turning to her best friend again. "Rocky, what's the answer to that?" Rocky sighed, setting her pencil down.

"Cece, why aren't you doing your work?"

"Because..."

"Because?" Rocky continued. Cece looked down, and quietly said,"Because I'm not... I can't see everything right..."

Rocky's eyes softened. "Oh..." Rocky remembered Cece's dyslexia, and when she saw one single tear roll down Cece's cheek, and she broke. She wrapped her arms around the redhead and whispered,"I'm sorry, Cece. Why didn't you just tell me you were having trouble?"

"Because, I didn't wanna seem like I'm hopeless, and I always need someone's help," Cece sniffled. Rocky turned Cece's chin and looked at her.

"No, Cece. You can always ask me for help, no matter what the problem is. Okay, next time just tell me, okay?" Rocky wiped away the tear with her thumb and smiled at Cece, and they head gave a little smile back. Rocky didn't like to see Cece cry, it was depressing to the world. When she's happy, Rocky's happy.

Cece's mood soon returned, and she stood up, grabbing her crutches. "Hey Rocky, can we play a game? I'll finish my homework later." Cece put on her best smile, one that didn't show 'Hi, I'm lying to you right now!' "But you have to close your eyes, or it won't work, so sit over here, right next to the door, good! Now close your eyes and I'll be right back."

Rocky had a bad feeling, a VERY bad feeling in her stomach. She kept her eyes closed though, and her Cece's cast hitting across the wooden floor with every step. She was so glad it was blue. It made her feel more special than everyone else. She was humming a Justin Starr song when something cold clamped around her wrist, and she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw Cece's butt.

"Um, Cece, first, could you maybe get your BUTT out my FACE?" Cece blushed, but was soon grinning again.

"Second, what's going on?" Cece limped around Rocky, holding a key. Yeah, yeah, don't remind her. There's no secret button... Ty is the one who told her that. Stupid brother.

"So, Raquel, WHO do you like?"

"Cece, seriously!" Rocky pulled, trying to see if the doorknob would spontaneously break off and she could run home. But nope, metal handcuffs. Rocky frowned at her full name, she is ROCKY Blue. Not Raquel that sounds like an old lady's name.

"There's no way your getting out without these!" Cece shouted, flinging them in her hands. "And just so you don't try to get them," Rocky mouth dropped open as Cece's let the keys fall into her... last layer of clothing.

"You didn't just do that?"

Cece nodded, grinning. "I did." Rocky couldn't believe her, of all the the dirty tricks (Literally), that was number one. "Just tell me who you like, and this will all blow away." Rocky shut her eyes, thinking whether or not to tell Cece. She can't tell Cece, it's too embarrassing and humiliating, and she'd be a total mess. "Tik-Tok, Rocky. Seriously, can you speed it up? I gotta pee." There was an option, but this would probably cause more problems. A fake crush. Anything to get Cece off her back. She really did wanna get out these handcuffs though, they made her feel... Dirty.

"Okay. I like..." Cece got on her knees, well, tried to, and squealed. "You like?" Here it comes...

"Gunther." Cece's expression fell, and her expression was blank. She asked,"Gunther? Gunther Hessenheffer? Boy with sparkly clothes and accent?"

"Yep. I like him." She took the key out of her shorts and let Rocky go. Rocky dashed away to the sofa and sighed. This was gonna be a mess.

"Hey Rocky, can you get the mop?"

"Why?"

"I think I wet myself. And it's running down my cast."

* * *

_Next up, Cece goes to the doctor for a check up. And she tries to be Little Miss Matchmaker for Rocky. But does Rocky want her help?_

_REVIEW! RIGHT NOW! WOO! Anyways, who's ready for VALENTINES DAY! I am (totally not)! I wanna decorate my school for Valentines Day. It'd be TOTALLY METAL! :D Remember that? Byeee! P.S. Smack me in the face with a Kansas City Pickle! :D I love Shake It Up. Fur realz now, byeeee!_

_- Banana!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heeyyyy! I'm updating! I'm still working on 'How Did She' and it's getting really drama-ish in there, so for now, I'm gonna give you some drama in here. Who can figure out Rocky's crush?_

_:D __I miss Myscene dolls. I'm watching Myscene: Masquerade Madness right now. Before I begin, I just want to say: D__on't Forget To Smile. :) (GO WATCH Justin Bieber:NEVER SAY NEVER IN 3D! NOW!)_

* * *

"Cece, please talk to me..." After she'd gotten Cece out of shock (and out of wet-shorts), she sat down with her friend on the sofa, who's mouth was still agape. For the first time in minutes, Cece gulped and blinked her eyes.

"You really like Gunther?"

Rocky stayed silent for a moment, before answering,"Yeah. I really do, heh."

"Well, hit me in the shin with a Minnesota trout! I never thought you'd like Gunther! I thought that you'd be falling for Deuce or something, but I know that, as an experienced matchmaker, that relationship would NEVER work!"

Rocky disgustingly frowned at the thought of her and Deuce being together. While the fact stood that Deuce HAS a girlfriend, Dina, and another thing, Deuce is just... Deuce to her. She has thought about him as a boyfriend, and she did think he was kind of cute, but then it all went away, and then she found that other crush.

Yeah, she loves Deuce, but like another brother.

And Gunther, of all people. She chose him to come out of her mouth. Ugh, anybody BUT Gunther. Rocky seriously asked herself for a minute, why did Gunther come out of her mouth? And then her mind told her:_ Because you were thinking of Cece's pee, and it was kinda the color of Gunther's golden bedazzled pants._

Oh... EW.

A bitter thought was now flowing through Rocky's mind, and she resisted the urge to throw up.

"Aw, you're already daydreaming about him!" Rocky's thoughts snapped and her eyes widened. "No, I was just-" Cece put a finger on her lips, and shook her head. "Don't talk, just dream." Rocky raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth in a warning manner, Cece hurriedly removing her finger before Rocky could bite it.

"Cece, it's not really a big crush, just a little tiny one."

Cece crossed her arms. "Then how come at Shake It Up, Chicago! you're always staring at him?"

"I'm not staring at exactly him..." Rocky mumbled.

"What?" Cece asked. Rocky sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing, Cece... Can we talk about this later? I wanna put my homework up." The redhead shrugged and Rocky lifted herself up, taking her books off the table and placing them in her backpack.

"Hey Rocks?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming with me to my doctor's appointment? You know you want to, they give me sugar-free candy everytime!" Rocky raised an eyebrow, and questioned,"Cece, isn't that the dentist?"

The redhead frowned, grabbing her crutches, and grumbling,"No one ever lets me have my moments."

Cece was going to her appointment with Rocky, Flynn, and her mom. As usual, her mom went into the waiting room with all those 'Healthy-Living' Magazines, Flynn went to this little video game room, (and practically dominated it), and Rocky stayed with Cece. She said that she'd rather be with Cece then with screaming children and soccer moms.

"Okay, Cece, how ya been doin'?" Dr. Kriss asked. Rocky was sure that Dr. Kriss was about four years older than them, which mean she was only seventeen, because she really did look and act like it.

Cece shrugged. "I guess it's okay."

"Well, your mother called me and informed that your not using your crutches much." Cece didn't respond, but looked away from Dr. Kriss's eyes. "Alright, I'll be right back while I check some things in your file." Dr. Kriss left Rocky and Cece, and Cece sighed in boredom.

"Hey Rocks, you got any gum?"

"Uh, lemme check..." Rocky looked through her little backpack, pushing through brushes, dance shoes, bracelets, a bag of pink lemonade (It was Cece's idea, don't ask), and found three little slips of gum in the corner. She pulled it out, handing one to Cece. The redhead grabbed it and soon was chewing and talking.

"So, Rocky, how am I suppose to set you and Gunther up on a date?" Cece enthusiastically asked. Rocky sighed in annoyance. "Cece, do we have to talk about this now?" Cece looked at Rocky in an confused face. "Why don't you ever wanna talk about him? He's your crush."

"I don't know, I guess I'm losing my interest... So you should just give up on setting us up... Right now..." Rocky tried to sound her best to be sad, but Cece made a 'pfft' noise and waved Rocky off. "I'm not falling for that, Rocky. I'm setting you and Gunther up, even if it takes my legs!"

Cece looked down at her casted limb. "Legs."

"How do you not feel naked in that thing?" Rocky referred to the paper clothing Cece was wearing, and Cece frowned, wanting to tear it off. She felt like a gum wrapper. "I do feel naked, it's breezy in places that should NEVER be breezy."

Dr. Kriss walked back in before Cece could point out some the places that were breezy, looking deeply at her clipboard. She looked up at Cece and gave her little smile. "Cece, I don't want you to freak out when I say this, but your records of your last official visit to the doctor was about three years ago."

"I know, I grew up so fast." Cece dramatically fake-sheded a tear, Rocky rolling her eyes. Dr. Kriss continued,"And it says that you didn't get your booster shots."

"...What?"

"It says that you didn't get your booster shots."

XxX

"Cece, wake up..."

"I didn't mean to pour ice in his pants..." Cece mumbled.

"Wake up."

"I told you I didn't like cilantro, stupid waitor..."

"WAKE UP!"

"AH! Huh?... What- Why does my arm hurt? Why am I on the ground?" Cece looked at the cold ground she was laying on, and saw Dr. Kriss and Rocky kneeling over her. "OMG, did you guys try to-"

"DON'T! Finish that sentence Miss Jones." Cece smiled sheepishly and shrugged,"I was just gonna say try to steal my gum."

Rocky put a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "You blacked out, Cece."

"I gave you the shot already, that's why your arm hurts." Cece stared down at her arm that had the little dinosaur bandage on her left arm, and gasped. "I cannot believe you would take advantage of me when I was in that kind of state, how dare you both! I am shocked, I am violated, my mother will be very unha-"

Dr. Kriss rolled her eyes. "Here's your sticker."

Cece snatched it away, grinning. "Let's go home, Rocks!"

* * *

Rocky was really thinking about what she had said. Gunther would actually be attractive if he didn't wear all that sparkly stuff, but he already tried to act like Ty, and that didn't work out. She wanted to just tell Cece the truth so that the entire mess could blow away. But then again, she told Cece that she liked Gunther Hessenheffer. This was never gonna blow away.

She'd rather be back at the Olive Pit, eating that disgusting meatball again than go out with Gunther. And that meatball wasn't even fully done.

Cece lay with Rocky in her bed, just staring at the ceiling and talking. "That was a weird checkup." Rocky nodded. "But at least I got a sticker."

Rocky rolled her eyes at Cece's obnoxiousness. "Your so..." Rocky began. Cece turned to her and smiled, raising her eyebrows, answering,"So totally hot?"

"Anything BUT that."

"Excuse me! Haven't you ever heard of Crystal McHotness-" Cece began.

"Who does not exist?" Rocky finished. Cece grumbled and rolled onto her side so she could face Rocky fully. "Rocky, can we talk about him now? We got all the time in the world."

"I have to go home in an hour."

"Why are you trying to avoiding talking about Gunther whenever we get chance to?" Rocky rolled onto her side to, facing away from Cece. She exhaled and said,"Because..."

"Because what, Rocks? If you think that's an embarrassing crush, I had a crush on Gary Wilde at first. And that's just creepy right there." Rocky rolled to her side again, now facing Cece all the way. "It's not that it's embarrassing..."

"Then what is it?"

Rocky asked herself, was she really about to do this? Tell Cece her true crush? She can't do that! Then it'd be an embarrassing crush! So, now, she was thinking of another way, and thought of another fake crush. That'd probably be the worst idea ever, considering she was an honor. But she'd have to lay it off until then, when she got the bravery to tell Cece. Another fake crush, coming right up.

Rocky quickly stated,"I don't really like him." Cece's mouth dropped open at that moment and she literally jumped on top of Rocky, despite the cast on her right leg. She shook Rocky by the shoulders,"What do you mean you don't LIKE him?" Rocky looked up at Cece with wide eyes.

"I like..."

"Spit it out!"

"A close friend..."

"Spit it out, before I spit out FOR you." Cece's brown eyes were pleading to Rocky's darker brown ones, and they both thought about that comment for a moment. Cece shook her head, frowning. "Forget I ever said that."

Rocky came to her senses and shouted,"Deuce! I like Deuce!" Cece let go of Rocky's shoulder's, but remained sitting on her with each legs on both sides. "You like Deuce?" Rocky remained silent, because right now she didn't know what Cece was gonna say next. "Eh, the heart wants what it wants." Rocky inwardly sighed in relief.

"First Gunther, now Deuce." Cece said, shaking her head. "That's about as crazy as Lady Gaga. And that woman has some serious issues."

"...So, uh, no setting us up, right?" Please don't set them up, it'd be more worse than what Justin Bieber wore to the Grammys. Cece leaned back down, right until she was inches away from Rocky's face, and put a finger to Rocky's nose, whispering,"Oh, you can count on that."

* * *

_I know what you were all thinking at the end. -OMG Cece's gonna kiss Rocky!- My Valentines Day was probably the worst one ever, so I had to come here to cheer myself up. Yeah, we STILL don't know Rocky's real crush, it could be anyone. But mark out Gunther, so Rocky/Deuce, here we come! P.S. Squeeze-Squeeze! __You dirty apples. Byeee!_

_P.S.S. GO VISIT THE POLL ON MAH PAGE! GO, NOW!_

_- Banana._


	4. Chapter 4

_I only these words to say: I will not be taken responsible for for the following stuff I wrote. Blame spicy foods and their hotness. Oh, and that reminds me... So PLEASE don't kill me._

_This chapter is hot, hot, HOT... ;) _

* * *

"Deuce, I have to talk to you." Cece grabbed Deuce away from a girl he was trying to sell more tickets to, and sat him on the steps.

"I knew you'd finally give in. Now, do you want the watch in red or in green?"

"Well, the green one does match my sweatsuit... Wait, no, not that! It's about Rocky."

"Does she want the watch?"

"No Deuce, forget the watches!"

"What is it then?" Cece smiled at him in excitement, and grabbed his shoulders. "She told me she likes you!" Deuce's face went blank at hearing that statement. He couldn't believe it. "Rocky likes... me?"

"Yep, she has a major crush on you." Deuce could not believe what he was hearing. Rocky likes him. He doesn't like Rocky like that though, they're just friends. But now that he thought about it, he did like this other girl, and her eyes were like a thousand little-

No, you HAVE a girlfriend, and you like her too. Dina, he loves everything about her. Her smile, how she sells stuff so good, and her Vegas accent. And her dad owned the mall, that was killer. But he can't like two girls at once... Can he?

"Well Deuce, do you like her back?"

"Cece, you know I HAVE a girlfriend, right?" Cece nodded in agreement. "And, she's my girlfriend?" Cece nodded again.

"Well, today she's not, because I got and Rocky some reservations at the Olive Pit!" Deuce's eyes widened, and he squeaked,"What?"

"I know, I'm perfect. They're at seven so don't forget! And dress like a civilized person, okay? No headphones, or layers of jackets, OR watches in the jackets. Shirts, jeans, shoes, kay?" Cece patted his head, and walked into her apartment, leaving a dumbfounded Deuce sitting on the steps with his mouth open.

He's in deep trouble.

"Hey Rocks, I got some good news for you!" Rocky sprang up from Cece's sofa, setting down her phone. "You're finally passing algebra with an A?"

Cece looked at Rocky with an annoyed expression. "How many times do I have to tell you? Only in your dreams. But no, it's about Deuce."

"What about Deuce?" Rocky sat back down, Cece sitting next to her. The redhead grinned. "Well, you obviously know about your big crush on him, so I got you two..."

Rocky had completely forgotten that she said Deuce was her crush. Heck, she didn't even remember the conversation. But now that Cece reminded her, she put on her best fake smile. "Some reservations at the Olive Pit!" Her smile suddenly dropped, and her mouth was hanging open. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, they're at seven." Cece glanced at the clock. "Woah, it's already six thirty, so let's get you prettied up!"

After billions of of outfits, Cece getting lost in Rocky's closet of shoes, and an ice-cream break, Rocky was looking snazzy. Cece had put her in a nice sky blue sundress that faded white at the bottom, with darker-blue crystal star earrings, and some white sandals. She let Rocky's hair stay down and Cece crutched back, looking at her result.

"Wow, I'm blessed."

"With the feelings of a self-centered diva..." Rocky joked, and Cece gave her a fake smile. "Now, get going, and take your purse, it has your debit card in there."

"Cece, didn't we max those out?"

"Let's just say I have a way with words."

"You begged, didn't you?"

"...Do we really need to discuss this, I said GO!"

* * *

Rocky had the butterflies, but not the kind of ones you get when you like someone, the kind where you're scared to let someone down. She didn't like Deuce like that, but she didn't wanna tell him. She didn't even know if he likes her back! He HAS a girlfriend anyways! Rocky sighed and made her way into the Olive Pit, the smell of Italian food everywhere.

She looked around, seeing Deuce... Actually looking cute. See, if he dressed like that more often, then he wouldn't like a dinkle who can't get a girl.

Rocky walked and sat down as Deuce pulled out the chair for her. He took his own seat, and then looked down. "Rocky, um, this is really unexpected and quick for me."

"Same here..."

"So, you probably already know that I have a girlfriend then..."

"Yeah." Deuce took Rocky's hand and Rocky just stared at him. He stared at him, and he said. "I'm sorry, but I like someone else. And it's not Dina."

...What did he just say? "Wait, what now?"

"I love the way she talks, her craziness, her everything really. I watch every _Shake It Up, Chicago!_ just to see her smile. And when she laughs, it's better than selling a pair of Aditas for eighty bucks." He couldn't be talking about who Rocky thought he was, was he?

"I like Cece."

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?" The redhead sprang from behind a plant with a pair of binoculars and little speaker. "No, you can't like me! Your suppose to like Rocky, it's like the law of physics of whatever!"

Deuce sprang from his seat and stated, taking Cece's hand. "No, I like you Cece. I think about you all the time, and if I'm not, I'm daydreaming about you. I love you." Deuce brought his lips to Cece's and the whole world seemed to stop. For Rocky. Rocky couldn't believe what she seeing, and what's worse was that Cece was actually kissing him back. Rocky's face went pale as she watched this, and it got worse when she saw their mouths open up, and Cece's tongue fluttered with his.

Rocky felt the worse pain ever, physically and emotionally, and she tried to, but couldn't stop the tears from freely falling. She didn't care anymore. She gives up. Deuce now had his arms wrapped around Cece's waist, while Cece draped her arms around his neck.

Rocky grabbed her purse and rushed out, while people watched her. She didn't walk home, she ran. She ran all the way home, ignoring her mother's calls and Ty's, quietly shutting the door and locking it.

She took her dress off, throwing it into a corner and changing into some shorts and a V-neck. And then, she climbed into her bed and sobbed as hard as she could.

She heard the bangs on the door, and ignored them. She was going ignore the rest of the world today. And tomorrow. And probably forever. "Rocks, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer. Not Ty's five text messages to her since she wouldn't open the door, not even her mother's voice, nothing. It was probably only like seven thirty, but she was tired. Maybe a shower could help her feel better.

She remembered that Cece had been holding a little speaker, she picked up the dress in the corner, flipping it around until she spotted a little microphone. She pulled it off, and chucked it across the room, not caring if it broke. Now she was in the shower, letting the hot water run across her.

"Rocks?" Her eyes popped open. That's Cece. "Rocky, are you mad at me?" Cece didn't here Rocky say anything.

"I'm sorry for kissing Deuce... I swear he leaned in first, but then I just stuck in the moment," Rocky heard through the door and running water. She didn't respond to Cece, and instead kept quiet. Cece spoke again. "Rocky?"

Cece tried twisting the doorknob, and just her luck, it was locked. What could she do...

"Open Sesame!" Okay, that didn't work. Cece really thought for a moment (Which she HATED doing) and thought about all those movies, and grinned the grin that signaled she got an idea. This can't be good when.

She looked around and spotted a stack of papers in a clip, and pulled it off, noticing a bunch of A's on the papers. "So that's what an A looks like..." She bent the paper clip, and stuck it in the doorknob, twisting until she heard a little click. She smiled and set her crutches against the wall and opened the door, quietly shutting it.

Rocky was wondering if Cece had gave up and left, but MAN, was she wrong.

"Rocky?" Rocky turned around and yelped as she saw Cece standing there with an apologetic look on her face. The girl's face was red as she instinctively covered up her private places, and stared straight back at a calm Cece, who was holding the shower curtains back. "What the heck are doing, Cece?"

"I had to apologize to you, Rocks. I knew you liked Deuce and I shouldn't have let him kiss me." Rocky was about to strangle Cece, and raised her arms but quickly covered herself back up. "Cece, did you really wanna apologize now? When I'm taking a SHOWER?"

"Oh... You don't have any clothes on do you?"

"No, I'm wearing a lavender dress with matching he- NO, I don't have any clothes on!" Rocky barked and Cece backed away, letting go of the shower curtains. Rocky yanked them back into placed and huffed, but her expression softened. "Cece, you have nothing to apologize for anyways..."

"But I kissed the guy-"

"...That I don't like." The water seemed to get hotter and hotter as Rocky knew where this conversation was going to go. She can't tell Cece. There were a bunch of other fake crushes left at school, but she was tired of this. She has to tell Cece.

Rocky was about to speak again, but she almost choked when she saw Cece step in the shower. Rocky thought,'_What is WRONG with this girl?' _

Cece pushed her friend against the shower wall, and said,"Who the heck do you like then? No more Gunther, no more Deuce, the real truth Rocky."

"Cece, you're not suppose to get your cast wet!" Cece pushed harder and glared at Rocky.

"Forget my cast, who do you like?"

Rocky Blue couldn't believe all this was happening because of a crush. Deuce kissed Cece, and her best friend was now in the shower with her. If she tries to make another fake crush, the world could very much explode. All because of Rocky Blue. And then that was it.

"You! I like you, okay? I like you and I like everything about you, your smile, your eyes, your broken leg. And I love when you act stupid, because it's cute, and I just..." Rocky had tears streaming down her face, and despite the running water, Cece could see them. Cece turned the water off and she stepped out the shower with Rocky, her clothes and hair soaked.

"...Me?"

Rocky was still crying, and Cece was still stunned. Rocky grabbed her towel and walked out the bathroom, while Cece limped out, forgetting her crutches. She sat down next to the tearing girl, and put an arm around her. "Rocks, it's okay..."

"No, it's not Cece! I like you, no, I love you but I'm never going to have you..."

"But I love you too, Rocky."

"Not like that." Cece wrapped her arms around Rocky and whispered,"I'm sorry."

Rocky shrugged, and murmured,"At least I still have you as a friend, that's better than nothing at all." Cece smiled and did something that made Rocky wanna faint. The redhead leaned over and pressed her lips gently to Rocky's. Rocky was frozen, but soon melted and kissed Cece back with all she had.

Cece pulled back and gave her a friendly smile,"I hope that made you feel a little better."

Rocky nodded, and gave her a best friend a smile back. "Thank you, Cece."

While the two best friends were sharing a moment, Deuce was at another place sitting on the steps, back in his regular hip-hop clothes. And he thought,'I'm gonna have Cece as my girlfriend, I swear.'

* * *

_Oh noes... Deuce still wants Cece as a girlfriend! And Rocky got a little kiss from Cece, aww! REVIEW or I'll break Cece's OTHER leg. Who noticed the Justin Bieber song reference? Heehee. _

_Review, or it's the legs! - Banana._


	5. Chapter 5

_Do you ever wanna stalk someone? (Or have?) I did. And then I got sent to the Time-Out sandbox. Oh yah, I was in Kindergarten :3 ... And for this chapter, I have to say: Poor Rocky... _

**Disclaimer: Me no own Shake It Up. Oh, I do own a bike!... Which got stolen. Yep, I own nothing. **

* * *

Rocky Blue is going to kill herself. She really is.

She's really glad she didn't get a manicure this week, or she would've been trying to claw herself to death by now. Why was she even stupid enough to buy candy like that? Of ALL the candy in the world, she got that.

She could've gotten the Ring-Pops, but NOOO, it always sticks her hair to her face and she ends up looking like a hobo. So she got lollipops. Just regular lollipops.

When she climbed into the Jones' apartment, CeCe saw them and went Britney crazy, snatching the entire bag of pops from Rocky. A wrapper was on the ground, and CeCe had the lollipop right at the tip of her lips.

A bubblegum pink tongue stuck out, and lazily trailed around the red lollipop.

And that's where you come in. Rocky is really going to commit suicide at any moment if CeCe doesn't stop that.

Rocky is sitting right next to her, and they're just watching _Adventure Time with Finn and Jake_, and CeCe is just enjoying that lollipop. Rocky, on the other hand isn't.

Rocky Blue is a growing teenage girl. And teenage girls are gonna have needs sometimes. Like, needs to kiss the person you like. Especially if that person has cherry flavored lips. And a pretty smile. And a pretty everything. Seriously, WHY would she get lollipops? Rocky thought she was smarter than that!

CeCe looked over at Rocky and groaned,"I'm so bored. I can't wait until it's time for _Shake It Up, Chicago!._" Rocky wasn't bored at all. She's too busy watching CeCe... Eating a lollipop...

She needs to stop to licking it like, right now.

"Rocky, I've been meaning to tell you something, but I don't know how you'd take it..." Rocky momentarily forgot the lollipop, and turned her attention to CeCe. "What is it?"

"Um, well, ever since yesterday... When we were back at the Olive Pit, when Deuce kissed me, I was just, I got lost in him, and now, I think I really like him."

Rocky felt her world become a dark shadow, and her breath caught in her throat. She stared at CeCe in pure shock, who apparently didn't get Rocky's expression right. "I know, it's amazing, Rocks." Rocky felt all the blood in her drain out, and now she knew what Edward Cullen felt like.

"You know what? I think I'll meet up with him real quick. I'll tell you the deats when I get back! Later Rocky." She took the lollipop out of her mouth and placed it in Rocky's hand before grabbing her crutches and limping out the door.

Rocky looked down at the candy, and thought: This has been in CeCe's mouth. What do you do with something that's been in CeCe's mouth?

Rocky really thought about putting the remainder of the candy in her own mouth, but she quickly shook that away. She may have liked CeCe and all, but she wasn't a Crazy-Obsessed-Justin-Starr-Marry-Me-Or-I'll-Bomb-You-Like-Osama type of girl...

Anymore.

She looked down at the red lollipop again, and sighed. She needs to go get ready anyway. She got up and climbed out the window, looking back at her hand. She squeezed it, and felt the tears welling up in her eyes. CeCe and Deuce are gonna end up together, she knows it.

But whatever, she'll never have CeCe anyway.

* * *

"Hey, Rocky, I didn't see you when I came back home..." CeCe said. They were at the Shake It Up, Chicago! set and people were rehearsing dances, doing makeup, texting, except for Rocky. She was just sitting. She approached Rocky with her crutches in hand, and gave the girl a confused look.

"I just didn't wanna be late, you know how Gary hates that." Rocky quietly said.

"Well, uh, Deuce actually turned ME down. ME! I mean, look at me? I'm everything a person could want!" That person happened to be Rocky.

"Alright everyone, six minutes!" Gary shouted. "Someone, anyone, bring me MY COFFEE!" CeCe and Rocky sneered at the man.

Rocky helped CeCe into her seat and set the crutches by her backpack, and soon was waiting for the dance to start. CeCe noticed Rocky's sad look and asked,"What's up, Rocky?"

Rocky shook her head, and answered. "I'm fine." CeCe realized what she just said, and mentally slapped herself for mentioning Deuce to Rocky, who really liked her. "I'm sorry Rocky, I forgot..." CeCe began apologizing, but Rocky shook her head, her tiny smile now completely faded.

"Alright everyone to set! Let's go!" Rocky stood up, her frown still present, until CeCe pulled her back by the arm and kissed her on the cheek. "Do good, okay? I know you will." Rocky blushed profusely and stumbled onto the stage, giggling like an idiot.

_After Shake It Up Chicago!..._

"Rocky, you were amazing up there!" Rocky scoffed and shrugged. "I know, right?"

CeCe looked at her green cast, then at Rocky."Hey, do you wanna head over to the steps? I wanna talk to you." They sat down and CeCe looked down, then straight at Rocky. "Um, Rocks, I don't know how to say this but..."

Oh gosh, they can't be friends anymore. Rocky knew she should've kept the crush to herself, now she can't even be friends with CeCe. She sat down next to CeCe and gripped her backpack strap, hoping for something good.

"Remember what I did back at the Shake It Up set?" Oh, Rocky remembers it clearly, it's like highlighted on a red carpet. With picture frame.

Rocky grinned to herself. "Yep." CeCe put a hand over Rocky's. "Rocky, I know you like me like 'that', and I just don't wanna do things that can hurt you. Remember what I said about Deuce?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he didn't turn me down, and I actually didn't see him, I went to go get a slushie."

Rocky mock-gasped and slapped CeCe on the arm. CeCe leaned onto Rocky's arm and giggled, sighing again. She looked up at her best friend. "Rocky, will you be okay if I date Deuce?"

Rocky nodded. "I'll try to be." CeCe hugged Rocky tightly, whispering,"Thank you."

The two girls looked up when they heard footsteps and saw Deuce standing there with flowers. He had on his regular 'Hip-Hop' clothes and Rocky frowned, and CeCe grinned.

"Hi Rocky, hey CeCe." He smiled brightly at CeCe and turned to Rocky. "Do mind if I talk to her for a moment?" Rocky nodded and rolled her eyes, Deuce not noticing and taking CeCe behind a wall. He smiled again.

"CeCe, um, back at the Olive Pit, I'm sorry for just coming at you like that." Rocky heard. She really didn't care about what happened, as long as CeCe was happy, she was happy. She heard a squeal and saw Deuce walking away, smiling big. CeCe came from behind the wall with the flowers, trying to jump with her cast on.

"Guess what?" Rocky faked her best enthusiasm, and did it pretty good. "You and Deuce are going out?"

"No, me and Deuce are GOING OUT! Eeep!" Rocky jumped up and down with CeCe, trying to hide her deep sadness. How was she supposed to get used to Deuce and CeCe being together?

"Oh gosh, it's late, can you walk me home?" Rocky followed CeCe into the apartment building, ignoring the fact that she and CeCe lived right near eachother. Once she was inside CeCe house, she set CeCe's crutches on the sofa and sighed for the ba-zillionth time that day. She walked over to the window, prepared to leave when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Where you goin?"

Rocky pointed to the fire escape. "Home?"

"Why can't you sleep over tonight?"

"Because I've slept over your house for one day, we have school tomorrow, and mom's gonna start thinking I'm going to secret meetings about math."

CeCe snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were." Rocky glared and prepared to step out the window, but nearly fell back when CeCe pulled her back in, shutting the window. "You are staying, and that IS final."

Rocky groaned and headed to CeCe room, taking out her phone and sending a quick text to her mom: _Mom, CeCe kidnapped me again, rescue me in the morning.  
S.O.S. Rocky Blue_

After showers and CeCe (again) excited that she was finally going out with Deuce, they turned off the lights and got in bed. Rocky thought about today. CeCe and Deuce. She's gonna hate that, she really will. But she still has CeCe as a friend, that's the best thing compared to nothing.

They layed in bed, and Rocky stared at the darkness, then at the moonlight flowing in through CeCe's window. And on CeCe. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay with it Rocky? I can tell Deuce-" Rocky put a finger over the redhead's lips. That had to be other billionth time CeCe asked that...

"CeCe, I am okay, I promise. I'm happy as long you're happy, okay? Goodnight CeCe. Love you." She ruffled the girl's hair and turned away, closing her eyes again.

"Alright. Goodnight Rocky. Love you too." Rocky's eyes popped open as she felt CeCe's lips slowly move on her cheek and move away.

And we're back to suicide.

* * *

_Yep, Deuce and CeCe are going out! AHH!__ Doesn't Bella look sixteen or something to you? I still can't believe she's only 13! Im about as young as her. Ahh, makeup these days... _

_Don't kill me for making them go out. I swear, my chair did it. It's plaid-leather. Perfect combo._


	6. Chapter 6

_OMG AN UPDATE! And the suicide thing was a metaphor Sillies! (For now at least) Jeeze, there's so much drama in the chapter, I can't take it. Oh wait, I wrote it, I CAN TAKE IT! C__heck out the polls on my profile for Shake It Up! (NOT STRIPPER POLES)_

_All Day :) _**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!. At all. I own that little part of where I watch it every Sunday though. That's mine.**

* * *

Rocky loved tutoring CeCe.

She absolutely adored how the girl could be so innocently simple sometimes. Henry was teaching monkeys how to drive this week, so he couldn't tutor CeCe. Rocky was the first one to fill in, and although he doubted her skills, he let her stay with CeCe anyway.

Rocky was doing okay since CeCe started dating Deuce, but it hasn't been great. Soon, CeCe started visiting her less and less, and when CeCe did visit her, all she heard about was 'Deuce is so sweet' and 'I'm gonna marry Deuce'

Rocky honestly wanted to murder Deuce, but that'd go on her permanent record, and she wouldn't be able to get into Harvard.

But there has been perks today, she and CeCe had to get in better shape for Shake It Up, Chicago! so they jogged a mile.

So they didn't jog a mile.

One, because Rocky thought her legs were about give out after she ran like, three blocks. And two, CeCe stopped for a pretzel. But Rocky still didn't understand how CeCe got all sweaty and she didn't even walk.

But Rocky wasn't complaining either, you HAD to see CeCe when she was all hot and sweaty. It was amazing, for Rocky at least.

"Okay, and that equals?..."

CeCe tried her best. "Uh, three X?"

"Yes! Good job, high five!" Rocky hit CeCe's hand and the redhead clapped for herself. "Yay me! I'm smarter than yesterday!" They heard a buzz and looked at CeCe's pocket. She waved at Rocky. "It's probably just Deuce, he wanted to tell me something earlier." CeCe excused herself from the table, and talked to Deuce while Rocky put their stuff away.

CeCe walked back into the room, smiling. Rocky asked,"Why you so happy?"

"Deuce called me to tell me how much he misses me."

Rocky rolled her eyes, and replied,"That's cheesier than nachos."

"You're just jealous cause he's getting this," CeCe joked, running her hands down her body.

Rocky bit her lip. That was really hot. "I don't think anyone wants some of that, CeCe." CeCe stuck her tongue out and answered the home phone as it rung.

"Yello, Jones residence." Rocky watched as CeCe's face went from totally peppy to totally depressed. Waterfalls of tears were now running down her cheeks and she sniffled at every word she said. "But is she?- Okay, I'll be there." Rocky rushed to her friend's side, CeCe wiping away the tears with her sleeve.

"What happened CeCe?"

More tears freely came and she angrily wiped them. "My mom... She was at the station and, she got called to this gas station cause there was a robbery, and the guy had a gun, and he... He shot at her, and she missed the first bullet, but the second one went through her bullet-proof vest thing, and-" Her voice cracked and she didn't finish. "They have a police car outside for us, they're gonna take us to the hospital."

"Okay, you get your crutches and I'll wake Flynn up." Rocky stepped into the boy's room, Flynn already sitting up. "I already heard CeCe." Rocky put an arm the little boy as one little tear fell down his cheek. "She'll be alright Flynn, I promise."

They drove down to the hospital, CeCe holding Flynn and Rocky holding CeCe, trying to comfort eachother as best as she could. CeCe had already been here for her stupid leg, now her mom, the only parent she had left.

Rocky held Flynn and CeCe's hands, following the cop into the hospital. They police walked up to the desk and mumbled some words to the lady, showing him his badge. The cop took CeCe, Rocky, and Flynn to a small waiting room, and he told them.

"Miss Jones, your mom is in the Operating room right now, and they're removing the bullet right now from her stomach."

"Her stomach? I don't want her to die! Please, don't let mom die!" Flynn grabbed the policeman by the pants, shaking him. "They're doing the best they can kid. Just send your best prayers out to her." He rubbed Flynn's head, and silently left the room.

CeCe burst into tears again, and clutched Rocky close to her. Rocky held her best friend, and just held her. Flynn walked closer, Rocky pulling him in too.

Miss Blue and Ty soon arrived, and Rocky's mom held all the kids together.

Time seemed to go on and on for CeCe, but then Deuce called and she hoped he's make her feel better. She answered it. "Deuce?"

_"CeCe, what's wrong, you sound down..."_

"My mom is in the hospital, she got shot in the stomach..."

_"Oh gosh, is she doing okay?"_

"They're taking the bullet out now... Can you come down here Deuce? I really need you right now." Rocky really wanted Deuce to stay wherever the heck he was right now, thank you very much.

_"CeCe... I wish I could but..."_

"But what?"

_"I got this really great sell on these tickets to the red Yankees and-"_

"Wow Deuce, you're really bailing on me for some stupid tickets. You know what?" CeCe was breaking into tears again, and Miss Blue took Flynn and Ty out the room with her as Rocky watched CeCe bark at the phone. "I really thought that you were going to be someone when I need you, not just a boyfriend. I thought I could talk to you Deuce, like a real boyfriend would, but you choose yourself over me."

_"CeCe..."_

"What? Do you have a better reason?"

_"I... I have to go." _

"Whatever, just don't bother to call back." The call went dead, and CeCe didn't get the chance to wipe away the tears as Rocky did it for her, brushing her thumbs over CeCe's chin.

"Deuce being a jerk?"

CeCe growled, her face red and wet,"A total head-in-the-butt one. He dissed me and mom, who just got SHOT and is having surgery right now, for some tickets. I bet he'd come if I told him that there's a bunch of Justin Bieber fans and they want front row tickets." CeCe chucked her phone against her blue cast, not caring that the back and the battery fell off.

"I don't wanna lose my mom Rocky," CeCe sobbed. "She's the only one I have left." Rocky wiped CeCe's tears away and brought her chin up.

"She's not the only one you have left CeCe. You have Flynn, you have Ty, my mom, possibly Deuce, even Gunther and Tinka." CeCe looked up at her best friend, resisted her crying. "And you have me."

CeCe wrapped her arms around Rocky and brought her close. Rocky knew that this was the time to push her crush on CeCe away, and go into best friend mode. "She'll be okay CeCe. I promise, she'll be okay."

Time seemed to go on and on for CeCe and Flynn as they waited in the room for anykind of news on their mom. CeCe held Flynn in her arms as he held onto his older sister's hand. Rocky sat by Ty and her mom, the room quiet until a doctor walked in.

"Hello, how are we doing?" It was really hard to pick out his expression, but when he sat down, CeCe started expecting bad news. "Well, Miss Jones. We removed the bullet from her stomach successfully, but there's still a puncture in her large intestine that we're trying to fix up." CeCe closed her eyes, holding Flynn and Rocky's hands tighter. "All in all, your mother will be okay."

Flynn sprang up and wrapped his arms around the doctor, yelling,"Thank you! Thank you! I love you! Thank you!" CeCe didn't care either, grabbing the doctor clothes and pulling him close, whispering,"Thank you so, so much."

He smiled and Miss Blue cleared her throat. "Alright, you kids let go of the man." CeCe and Flynn held him for a few minutes, CeCe shaking his hand.

"Thank you."

The doctor smiled politely at her. "It's what we do. But I'm afraid you can't see your mother for at least a day, so you can visit her tomorrow." CeCe nodded, just relieved that her mom wasn't dead.

"I'll bring them by," Miss Blue offered.

The doctor smiled. "Good then. Have a nice night."

As soon as they got home, Rocky's mom already waved her daughter off to the Jones' apartment. CeCe took a bath, and tucked Flynn into bed, giving him a kiss goodnight. Rocky was going through the house turning off the lights when there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door and her emotions darkened when she saw it was Deuce. "Who is it Rocks?" CeCe yelled from her room.

"Nobody important," She yelled back, and Deuce looked at his shoes.

"Can I talk to CeCe?"

"Deuce, honestly, I don't think she wants to talk to you. Her mom got shot, and she could've died, and you wouldn't have been there. I think that's called being a 'Bad Boyfriend.' Yeah, buh-bye now."

"Wait!" He stuck his foot in between the door. "Just, give this to CeCe, please, okay?" He handed Rocky a letter with a rose on it, Rocky looking skeptical. "Rocky, I understand if you or CeCe never wanna talk to me again, but at least read that, and ya know..." He trailed off.

Rocky nodded. "Okay." He waved at her,"Later, and... Tell CeCe that I'm really sorry... Uh, g'night."

"G'night Deuce."

She quietly shut the door and leaned against it.

She really wants to know what's in that letter. It better NOT be a make-up letter. Rocky might explode.

"Who was that Rocks?" CeCe was in her bed, staring lazily at the ceiling and glancing down at her blue cast. She had her pajamas on, and Rocky was having a little party in her mind cause they showed off CeCe's... Fancy places.

And in case you haven't noticed by now, Rocky fancies CeCe.

"What's that?" CeCe asked, pointing to the letter in Rocky's hand. "Can I see it?"

Rocky climbed into CeCe's bed next to CeCe and replied,"One, it was Deuce, two, it's a letter, three, it's for you so here." CeCe snatched it and tore it open, admiring the hand written cursive.

_Dear CeCe, I know this is really short, but I'm super sorry that I wasn't there when your mom was in the hospital, that was selfish of me and I understand if you wanna launch my butt halfway across the galaxy and make sure the ship blows up sooner or later, but I promise that I will always be there for you next time, I swear. And I also wanted to say that you have Rocky, and she's way better than me when it comes to being a friend._

_Your friend, Deuce. P.S. I hope your mom gets better soon. _

CeCe smiled sweetly at the note, and Rocky frowned at it. "Are you and Deuce tight again?"

"Yeah, but I think we're not going out anymore. I think I'm done with dating for a while."

WOOP WOOP Party in Rocky's mind! Rocky faked her best sadness,"Oh... Well, you and him looked really cute together." It was really hard to say that for Rocky. She turned off the lights and snuggled under CeCe's blankets.

"I miss my mom."

Rocky turned so that she could face CeCe fully through the darkness. "CeCe, the doctor said that you can see her tomorrow."

"I know, but what if something went wrong and she..." CeCe hushed when Rocky put a finger over her lips. "CeCe, don't say stuff like that. Just be happy that you still have your mom."

"G'night Rocky. Thanks for staying here. I love you."

"I love you too." CeCe gave her little goodnight kiss to Rocky, except this one was a little longer than usual. Her lips brushed against Rocky's cheek, Rocky silently grinning to herself. CeCe must've felt that, because she pulled back a teased,"Rocky's getting excited."

Rocky blushed, glad no one could see it. "Am not."

"Why do you like me Rocky?" Rocky didn't see that question coming and she murmured,"I don't know. Because I like you."

"I mean, why do you like me? How could you like a dyslexic French fry?" Rocky glared at CeCe and pulled the blanket up to chin, letting her hand rest against CeCe's. "CeCe, I like you because you're funny, and you never stop giving up, and when you laugh it's cute, and when you dance I get distracted sometimes, and when you kiss my cheek I sorta wanna-" Rocky stopped when he realized what she was saying and blushed even more.

CeCe giggled and let her finger twist in Rocky's. "G'night Rocks." Rocky sighed and turned to her side again, facing away from CeCe. "I still kinda-sorta like Deuce."

Rocky's emotions went from happy to 'Not again'. "That letter was so sweet of him, but I think I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Great..."

"Should I go back out with him?" If Rocky could say 'NO' a billion times she would, but that wouldn't be the polite thing for her. "I guess you should follow your what your heart says," Rocky replied. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but now she had to deal with this Deuce/CeCe thing again.

But then again she really didn't care right now cause CeCe's hand is super soft and warm and Rocky is just in heaven.

CeCe yawned and squeezed Rocky's hand. "You give the best advice... If I followed what my heart was saying, I'd be going out with you right now... G'night, I love you again..." She was snoring afterwards and Rocky just stared into the window, the only source of light.

Wait, what'd she say?

* * *

_Aww! Ain't that sad but sweet? So I saw Bella and Zendaya's live chat thingy, and my expression: :D But if I hear one more thing about Cody freakin' Simpson, I'm gonna burn all his fancy shoes and dance around the ashes. Review. Vote on my profile. SHAKE IT UP 4EVER!_

_Byeee! - Banana. P.S. Did I mention that they were ALL over eachother during the livechat? :]_


	7. Chapter 7

___Sooo... I've been a bit sad this week. There's this song by Chris Brown (It's called 'Sex' :D) and I'm addicted to it. And that inspired this chapter. I know Rocky doesn't deserve stuff sometimes, but I have to do something. On the flip side, I love Shake It Up!, so freaking much!_

**Disclaimer: To own Shake It Up would be like trying to get a straight girl to kiss her best girl friend. But it's easy with my friends XD They always do it slumber parties. The weird thing is, they're ALL straight (I think), and ALL have boyfriends. :/**

* * *

Rocky pushed one last time and wiped her forehead, staring straight into CeCe's eyes. She asked. "Is it in?" CeCe looked down. "I don't know, I can't see it. Deuce, is it in?"

The spikey haired-seller boy was equally sweating as much as CeCe and Rocky, and he panted,"No. Man, I wish it would go in. We've been trying for like, two hours now." Rocky pushed again, and CeCe nearly fell down. "Watch it, Rocky. I am a priceless person!"

Deuce reminded them of the time they had. "Chicas, what if Flynn catches us? Or your mom? Then what do we do?"

"We hide in his closet. Now keep pushing, I wanna get this over with." Rocky pushed one last time and they all grinned in excitement. CeCe murmured in tiredness. "It's in Rocks."

"I know, but it still feel loose in there. Deuce, do you wanna switch sides? You can probably do it harder than me." Rocky and Deuce quickly switched sides and Deuce started pushing way harder, CeCe and Rocky holding on as tight they could manage. CeCe felt herself slipping off the bed. "Slow down, Deuce, you're gonna push me and Rocks off the bed."

"Sorry, I just wanna get outta here. I got things to sell, girls to meet. CeCe, can you throw my shirt over there?" Deuce pulled it off and CeCe frowned at the sweatiness, flicking it in the corner.

"Deuce, I thought you were a dingle who can't get a girl," CeCe mocked, and he grumbled at her,"I can too get a girl... I had you." There was an awkward moment where everyone was staring at the floor, until CeCe noticed a little sweatdrop running down her face, but blushed when Rocky wiped it away. "Hey girls... Still here."

Rocky was tired of this and demanded,"Keep pushing Deuce! Harder!" With one final grunt, Deuce heard a pop and they all smiled.

"Finally! It's in!" They all sighed and looked at eachother. "Now, put that thing where Flynn found it in the first place."

"I'm SOO glad we fixed his little Ben10 thing. He can't even go to the bathroom without that thing."

Rocky and CeCe looked at Deuce's bare chest and Rocky frowned. "Do you want your shirt back, Deuce?" CeCe offered, her entire face flushed red."Oh yeah, thanks." He took it from her, and there hands gently brushed against eachother, there eyes meeting. CeCe blushed.

Rocky chose this time to excuse herself from the room before she 'accidently' pushed Deuce out of Flynn's window.

You see, CeCe and Deuce had made up at school. CeCe's apology was she calling Deuce every insulting word under the sun, Deuce just nodding at her in agreement. And Deuce really apologized to her, telling her that he'd go with her and Rocky to see her mom at the hospital.

But she started noticing little things... Like that moment that just happened. When Deuce touched CeCe's hand and CeCe blushed like crazy. This had all started up in two months ago, this crush on her best friend.

A really stupid crush on CeCe. Her heart was pounding when CeCe had walked off the _Shake It Up, Chicago!_ stage, strutting from her first ever Spotlight Dance. She held Rocky's hands and said,"Rocky, you're the only reason I got up there, because I knew even if I didn't make it, you'd be there for me. I love you so much, thank you." Rocky felt something tug at her heart that she'd never felt before, but it only tugged when she was with CeCe, or when CeCe hugged her so tightly that she disintegrated.

She knew then, when her stomach fluttered, that she liked CeCe.

Why did it have to be on CeCe? Why couldn't it be Deuce? Or Gunther? Or The Complication? Of all the billions boys on the planet, her heart chose to pick CeCe Jones. Her best friend that's been there forever, and Rocky is about to ruin it with one stupid crush. CeCe is obviously still in 'like' with Deuce, so she has to sit back and watch them be all lovey-dovey again. And she'll have to cry herself to sleep every night, knowing that Deuce has CeCe.

No.

No more. She's not going to cry anymore.

She went back in Flynn's room to see Deuce and CeCe giggling about something. Rocky noticed CeCe's hand intertwined with Deuce's, and she ignored the stares and grabbed her backpack and her dance shoes, only taking one glance back at CeCe when she heard her voice.

"Where ya goin' Rocks? We have to see my mom in a few." Rocky stared into CeCe's innocent, sparkling milk chocolate eyes full of curiosity for a moment, wondering what she about to do. She looked back at the hands and her emotions darkened.

"Anywhere," Rocky mumbled.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later at the hospital then. You want me to tell your mom?" Rocky didn't answer as she walked out of the bedroom, and possibly, out of CeCe Jones' life.

* * *

CeCe and Flynn clutched their mother's hand, and CeCe's eyes flooded with tears. "Mom, your okay." Flynn looked curiously at his mother with all the tubes tied and inserted in and on his mother. "Mom... Are these tubes to give super cool powers like flying, or invisibility? Try it now! Try!"

Their mother chuckled from her bed and softly ruffled Flynn's gelled up hair. "Yes, it does honey." Ty and Deuce hugged Miss Jones tightly and she winced. "Okay, too tight, huns."

"My bad, Ms. J. I'm just real happy that you're okay, cause I don't know anyone else that protects Chicago better than you."

"Yeah, and I still someone to catch those guys who take my headphones."

Everyone continued their hugging, laughing about everything and nothing. Ms. Blue checked her watch. "Where's Rocky? She was supposed to be here over four hours ago."

"She didn't tell me where she was going." CeCe replied. "I guess she didn't wanna come." Ms. Jones looked confused. "That's not like Rocky at all, she's the most loving person I know."

"I'll text her," CeCe suggested and quickly sent a text to her friend, expecting to get a text back in less then a minute. But she didn't get one back, and then she really got worried. She called Rocky, no answer. She tried at least four times and they all went straight to the voicemail. CeCe wanted to get home, like, right now. "Guys, I think visiting hour ended."

"Three hours ago..." Deuce mumbled.

"Yeah, we should get going Georgia. We'll be here first thing in the morning." Ms. Blue, and everyone else, gave Ms. Jones another hug, Flynn whispering,"Come home soon mom." That brought tears to Ms. Jones' eyes and she kissed his forehead. "I will." She pulled her daughter forth, and rubbed her cheeks. "Take care of Flynn for me, CeCe." CeCe nodded and hugged her mom again for the longest, pulling back.

"I love you mom."

"Love you too. Now go get Rocky."

They got home in record time, and they were all expecting to see Rocky studying for a test and her cell phone dead, but Rocky wasn't home. She wasn't her room reading a book, or in Ty's room secretly listening to his CD's, or in the living room, just being Rocky.

"Um, guys, she's not here." Ms. Blue began to worry, and she asked CeCe,"Do you you think she's at the library?"

"What about the library?"

CeCe rolled her eyes at her absent-minded friend. "The library is closed, Deuce."

"Well where is she then?"

CeCe began to panic at heart. "Guys, seriously, where's Rocky at?"

"Why would we know CeCe? You should know, you're her bestfriend!" Ty snapped. He noticed what he did, and he immediately apologized. "...My bad CeCe. It's just, I need to know where my lil' sis is." CeCe understood, and turned to Miss Blue. "Call the police."

"Why would she leave?" Ty asked. Deuce shrugged and went back to pacing around the room and urgently calling Rocky's phone as he growled when she didn't pick up. "Guys, the police said they'll be on their way here," Ms. Blue said. Ty, CeCe, and Deuce all sighed and CeCe's body started shaking. She didn't. She couldn't just leave like this.

"Guys! I found this in CeCe's room!" Flynn came rushing out holding a letter. He handed it to his big sister. "Read it, CeCe." CeCe's hands trembled as she spoke aloud.

_Dear CeCe (And family),_

_I know it's sudden for me to leave like this, but I really can't take it anymore. I can't be around here anymore CeCe. If your mad at me for being so stupid, I understand. If you wanna come and find me, you can, but if you don't want to, that's also fine. I love you and always will._

_Love, Rocky Blue. __P.S. Don't take off your friendship bracelet. Please._

She gripped the letter. "I'm going to find Rocky." Her Rocky.

* * *

She had no idea why she came here. It only reminded her of CeCe.

Rocky sobbed, closing her eyes and looking at the forming sunset that grazed the ground. She didn't understand what she did to deserve this. She knew that there'd be no such thing as 'CeCe and Rocky'. It'd be 'CeCe and Deuce' or 'CeCe and Ty'. Rocky felt so stupid for even imagining that her and CeCe could be possibly be a couple.

This was the park that she and CeCe always came to when they just wanted to hang out. This was where they first told eachother their biggest secrets. They were eight at the time, so there were really no big secrets to tell. But CeCe told Rocky,'I think I like that boy from school.' That boy was Deuce. And Rocky only told her back,'I think Ty still wets the bed.'

Ty didn't talk to her for a month after he found out she told.

Several people had passed her and asked 'What's wrong, Sweetie?'. One dashing, sweet boy from school even gave her a kiss on her forehead and a long hug. That was Chase Anovell, CeCe's first suggestion for Rocky.

Rocky was tempted to throw a rock at him for reminding her of CeCe.

Stupid Prince Charming looking boy.

Soon, night was falling and Rocky was deciding to head to somewhere that only she, Ty, and CeCe knew about. It was their tree house. Ty rarely ever visited it now, but Rocky was visiting it a lot more lately. She had only ever showed CeCe when they were eight, and she was soon CeCe forgot about it by the time they turned ten. That broke her to pieces.

She walked across the Chicago streets, glancing at her phone every now and then. Nevermind the fact that she would be all alone up in the tree house, she had packed enough stuff to keep her there for at least a week. There were pictures of her and Ty everywhere in there, the funny ones, inappropriate ones (A.K.A., the time where Rocky's skirt flew up), and just ones her and Ty.

Rocky crossed the field and got into the woods, frankly not caring that there were foxes and such out here. She took Animal Protection Classes in Honors. Take that Mother Nature.

The brunette kept on walking (And thankfully didn't get mauled by a bear or something) and came into a VERY large open field covered in grass. This was the only place where there was complete peace, and think about love, and how she couldn't have it. How she couldn't have CeCe.

She took at look at the tree house and noticed how it hasn't changed a bit since she last saw it, which was two days ago. She looked around for the long orange cord and barely spotted it under some leaves. Ty did REAL a good job of hiding that. See, they had started 'borrowing' some electricity from some house at least two miles away. They needed to charge their cells SOMEHOW.

The lady still doesn't know why her electric bill is so high.

Rocky pulled it up as she climbed the ladder up to the long wooden house. She looked inside and it warmed her heart as she saw the pictures of her and her brother. Everyone was probably worried about her, but probably not CeCe. In fact, CeCe was probably chillin' with Deuce right, or making out with Deuce. Both maybe.

She quickly changed into her PJ's and put her phone on it's charger. (Thanks unknown lady!)

Rocky pulled her large bag with her, and set it on the floor, before she took out her pillow and her large blanket. It was late, and she simply lay down and closed her eyes. The cool thing about this was Ty had cut out a door in the roof so they could see the stars, but they could close it when it rained. She looked down at her bracelet. They made them in art class and vowed to never take it off.

She misses CeCe.

Yeah, she misses her family too, but CeCe was at the top of her list. She just can't get the freakin' girl out of her head! It's so frustrating sometimes!

She heard a rustle below her and ignored t. Every now and then, a squirrel wants to throw a slumber party with her. So she throws some nuts at them. They go away. Goodnight stupid squirrels. It went away and she closed her eyes. Rocky had a very unique way of going to sleep. She counted the times that she's stared at CeCe's butt.

Twenty eight... Fifty six... One hundred nine...

She counted until she was mumbling and she drifted off into dreamland. She opened her eyes as she remembered that CeCe would usually give her a goodnight kiss on the cheek, and say,'I love you, Rocky.' Rocky didn't realize she was crying until she felt a wet substance run down her cheek.

"Rocky?" Rocky nearly snapped her neck as she turned around to see a frantic redhead, who looked like she'd been crying for... Ever.

"CeCe, what are you doing here? Did you bring anybody?" Rocky's voice cracked and she wiped her tears away. CeCe climbed into tree house and slid next to Rocky.

"Dude, watch my face! It's delicate! Oh, and no. Do you how many people are worried about you right now?" Rocky shrugged and replied,"I don't care."

CeCe put a hand on her forehead. "Do you have, spring fever or something? That's not like you." Rocky removed CeCe's hand and muttered,"First, it's fall, and second, why are you here?"

CeCe was taken a little back when Rocky said that. "Do you not want me here?"

Rocky shook her head. "Of course I want you here, I'm just asking, why are you here?"

"Because you're my best friend and I can't just let you go missing without anyone looking for you. Rocky, you are all over Chicago right now. There's this city wide search for you, even Gary stopped Shake It Up for you." Rocky was a little shocked; She didn't know she was that important.

"How did you find me then, CeCe?"

"Cuz I remember that this is the only place you come for 'Rocky Time'. You told me in third grade." Rocky was now completely shocked. CeCe didn't forget, she never did.

"Rocky, come home." Deuce and CeCe.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't take it anymore."

"Take what?"

"Ugh, you and Deuce! I can't take that everyday, whenever I hang out with you, you have to leave because Deuce needs help with a sell, or when I walk into your house, you and Deuce are like making out or something like that. I can't go back to that CeCe. I'm in love with you, ever since that stupid day on _Shake It Up, Chicago!_, when you did your first Spotlight Dance. I'm like a circle, and you guys are two rectangles. You guys go together. But I obviously can't get you, because you like Deuce, and he likes you, and there's no point in being around you guys when you like eachother. "

CeCe was silent. She really didn't know what to say. She tried to touch Rocky's hand, the one with the colorful bracelet on it, but Rocky snatched it away.

"Rocky, Deuce is..." CeCe didn't finish, and listened to Rocky's previous words from last night.

'I guess you should follow your what your heart says.'

So, truly following what her heart said, she leaned over, and whispered,"So, if I break it up with Deuce, will you be happy?" Rocky shrugged. It was quiet again until CeCe whispered again. "Rocky..."

* * *

_I had to leave you right there. If you decide to throw virtual angry pandas at me, that's fine. If you wanna throw some spicy tuna rolls at me, that is fine. I will fight it off with my anti-Angry-Panda-Spicy-Tuna-Roll-Sword. I really got you guys in the beginning of this chapter P_

_Go vote on my profile. Seddie still FTW. Did I drag on in this chap? Feels like it :/ Oh well, drag makes sexy girl abs :D (P.S. If you don't wanna read drama like this, go read my story 'Heat It Up!' It's has sexytime C; )_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Please forgive me, because I do not own Shake It Up!, and if I did, I'd just... Enjoy the feeling of owning a show. Yep, and warm and cuddly, like a big-pillow. You should hold a pillow for this story.**

* * *

"Rocky... You have to come home. You can't live in the forest, there's germs, no social networking, no MALL. The mall Rocky!"

"CeCe, I left home for a reason, and that was the whole point of me leaving, I don't wanna come back just so I can watch you and Deuce have a happy life."

The redead sighed, knowing that there was no point in stopping Rocky when she wanted to do something, it was like trying to stop a lion from ripping your insides out, you're totally defenseless. "Well, you can't stay up here forever..."

"I know. That's why after this week, I might go and live..." There was hesitation as Rocky finished her sentence. "With my dad."

CeCe breath stopped in her throat, feeling the blood draining out of her internal organs. "Rocky, he's all the way in-"

"Montana, I know."

"No, Rocky, he's... He hurts you." CeCe knew that all-to-familiar scar on Rocky's neck, and it was only about the size of an infant's pinky finger, but it held large, dark memories that Rocky knew cared to reminisce about, or rather because it made forgotten tears return.

"Rocky, you _cannot_ go and live with your dad. Your dad and you are a totally different story from me and Deuce, and I can't see you get hurt, not like... Not like the last time."

The last time; The last time Rocky saw her father, which was two and a half years ago. CeCe had been helping Flynn make a bottle rocket with Henry, when there was two fragile knocks on the door. When CeCe opened her door, the first thing she was greeted by was a shivering, clothes-wrinkled, a little cut below her left eye and the angry-crimson scratch marks across her cheek. Her jacket was being softly gripped in her shivering hand, and CeCe eyes trailed downwards, noting the reddened skin, where fingers marks lay. And lastly, the one thing that caught her eye was her neck, in which a little part of it was open and the red liquid was dripping down her neck, staining her shirt.

CeCe quickly sent the two little boys to the room and pulled the sobbing girl into the house, Rocky shakily-telling her everything that happened. CeCe was easily tempted to call the police, but Rocky objected. Even if her dad was the devil's seed, she couldn't let him go.

The next knock was delivered and CeCe opened the door to Ty, not even wanting to look at the boy's tears as they fell against his scared and blood-shed cheeks. She led Ty inside too, and CeCe did her best to comfort the two Blues, when their worst nightmare had began.

Their mom found out three weeks later when she started noticing the tears in her kids' clothing when she did laundry. Ty and Rocky were both afraid to answer their mother's questions, their father keeping quiet. But the look on Ty's face told her just about everything she needed to know.

He got put away, and was on probation for a long time, so he moved to Montana when he was off probation, and Rocky has never seen him since.

"I'm not risking that Rocky. I can't... You can't leave. I may not like you the way you like me, but you're still my best friend and I love you, and I'm never gonna let you get hurt like that again. I'd break up with Deuce for you if it meant that you're gonna live with your dad."

Rocky felt her heart do a little flutter when CeCe said that. Something occurred to Rocky as she sat in the wooden tree house. She lay on the pillow and mumbled,"CeCe, do you acutally like Deuce?"

"Sure, I like him."

"No, CeCe, do you really like Deuce, like he's in your head all day, or are you just going out with him to go out with him?" CeCe never really thought about that, and now that she really did, she hasn't even kissed Deuce yet. "The second one..."

"So, you aren't really serious about him?"

"No, not much."

Silence.

"Rocky, we have to go home." Rocky turned on her side, facing away from her crush. She stubbornly replied,"You have to go home, I'm not."

"Can I at least tell them I found you?" Rocky gave a little positive noise and closed her eyes. It was probably twelve or one, and she couldn't let CeCe walk through those woods all alone to be attacked by some rabid-animal. "CeCe, you have to stay here, it's too late to walk alone."

"Kay, I'll tell mom, if she doesn't try to track me down first." She heard the repeated clicking of the phone and it oddly sounded soothing to her. Maybe it was because it was the sound of CeCe's phone, and not the click on the trees outside.

She heard the cell being set down, and then a warm body was pressed against her back and an arm draped over her. "Rocky, you know, I really do love you, and if Deuce didn't exist you'd be the first person on my list to kiss."

Rocky chuckled. "Thank you, CeCe."

Another silence passed and Rocky figured that CeCe was asleep, so she closed her eyes and relished in comfort with CeCe's amrs around her.

"I don't think I really like Deuce."

Rocky tiredly sighed and pulled the covers over her head. "Go to sleep CeCe."

"No, seriously, I don't think I like him anymore. I think you're right about me liking him, but not like-like liking him. He dissed me for tickets. Tickets Rocky!"

"That's great."

"I think I've made up my mind." Rocky highly dobuted that theory. "Because I know someone who I have amazing chemistry with, their always there for me. They can make me smile when I feel like crap, and I can always count the number of times that they've been staring at me."

"... Gunther?"

"No. Ew, no. Remember you told to follow what your heart says?" Rocky felt the arms lift away from her and her hearing shifted to CeCe, who was now laying in front of her. "Yes?"

"Well, you didn't say anything about P.O.O."

"Um... What?"

"P.O.O. Plead for what you want, only take yes for an answer, and cry if all else fails." Rocky's eyes opened and she stared at the innocent, absentminded redhead.

"CeCe, doesn't that spell P.O.C.?"

"Yea, but you remember P.O.O. better. So, what are you gonna do you?" CeCe was on her knees now, looking down at an utterly confused Rocky.

"I'm gonna... P.O.O.?"

"Yes. So, start pleading!"

"CeCe, do I really-"

"I said plead!" Rocky sat up, and followed the quite disturbing advice CeCe had told her, scrapping her fingers against the wooden ground. This is like asking a duck to give you one of it's eggs. It's always going to be a 'No'.

"CeCe, will, uh, will you be my girlfriend?"

"No."

"Wha- Why did you ask me to ask you then?" CeCe put a finger to her head, tapping.

"I didn't tell you to ask, I told you to plead."

Rocky sighed, leaving her pride behind and putting her love in front.

"CeCe, please, please, _please_ be my girlfriend. I never really thought that I would have a crush on you, let alone another girl, but I just realized that day when you were doing your first spotlight dance, and then you came down and hugged me, and you told me you loved me. That's what I really love about you. You can sometimes care about something other than yourself, especially me. No matter how many times I have a crush, I'll never really get over you CeCe. I love you."

XxX

So, somehow, CeCe ended up on top of her, and they were making out.

Yeah, what the heck?

Making out with CeCe, in a tree house, in the middle of a deserted acre of land, while she's still officially missing.

Very questionable, but Rocky might pass out if she tries to do anything after kissing CeCe more than once.

It happened when Rocky accidently let it slip that her eyes had wandered off more than once in the locker rooms, and CeCe started giving her look that could be used as an example for someone who was about to pounce on you. Rocky felt her breath strangled in her throat when she felt CeCe's breath on her lips, soft fingertips gliding down the side of her flushed cheek, and then she was kissing CeCe.

Completely unaware that her fingers now controlled her, they threaded through the locks of fire that rained over her face, CeCe still kept her lips on Rocky's. The brunette couldn't think of the last time she daydreamed, and merely just dreamed about this.

As the events of kissing and touching continued, a small thought made it's made way into Rocky's mind, invading the blur that had been created.

CeCe is technically still with Deuce, so that means that right now, CeCe is cheating on Deuce.

She let a few more moments of her heaven pass before she gently pushed CeCe off her of whispered,"CeCe, this... We can't do this."

The redhead's eyebrows shot up. "And why can't we?"

Rocky gave her a logical look. "Because you're still with Deuce."

CeCe fingers trailed up Rocky's arm, the brunette beside her frantically glancing between the manicured nails and CeCe's face. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Rocky sighed. "CeCe, no. I may not like the fact that you and Deuce are together but I would never to anything to hurt of friendship. I still love him too. If he finds out that you're cheating on him with me, he'll hate us both."

"I thought this," CeCe waved her hands around,"Is what you wanted."

"Yeah, but not like this CeCe."

CeCe sat up. "Rocky, I can't just break up with Deuce, we just got back together. If I do that, then you're going to be the first person he goes to about it."

She had a point there.

But it just felt so wrong, being with CeCe and CeCe being with Deuce all at the same time. She felt dirty, unforgiving. Just guilty. But this could be her only chance at having CeCe again, never getting to press her lips against the matching pair again, never being able to thread her fingers through CeCe's hair without a look of oddity, never claiming CeCe as her girlfriend.

"Well?"

Rocky stared down at the wooden floor, her fingers grazing the ruff foundation of the tree house, and she shrugged with a sigh. "I guess."

CeCe clapped, pulling herself up with the cast dragging across the floor. "Oh yay! I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist me anyways. Now c'mere baby." Her legs were in between Rocky's pajama clad ones and she was leaning down. Rocky put a put slim finger between their lips; CeCe pouted.

"CeCe, you have got to careful about this."

"Uh-huh."

"I know."

"I'm serious, CeCe. I'm just really comprehensive about this because I don't know what the consequences would be. Deuce probably knows the Mafia, we could seriously be a target for the government if he gets-"

She was cut off, her immediate response being a gasp into the redhead's mouth and her eyes jolting open, but as CeCe's lips and movements slowed, Rocky's fingers curled around the girl's waist. Her eyelids slowly shut, and she kissed the girl on top of her back.

She couldn't repress the screaming in the back of her head, telling her this was bound to have a terrible result in the end. She just felt so bad and... Dirty doing something like this. It wasn't her. But it was her to do anything for the redhead, the redhead who wasn't the brightest of them all, but the redhead that was a constant flame in her heart.

Something is pressing against her nether regions, very forcefully, and it's making her gasp in CeCe's mouth each time. It felt, really nice.

With risky maneuvering, problems could be avoided, and she and CeCe could come here and do... God knows whatever until she decided to say something about it.

She _has_ to know what's pressing against her now. She glanced down, her questions resolved.

"CeCe?...Y-your knee."

"What about my knee?"

"It's- You're..." She looked down, CeCe following her eyes. The red rose on her cheeks and she mumbled.

"Sorry..."

"I didn't say it didn't feel nice," Rocky whispered, pulling the girl down again.

Maybe Deuce didn't have to know for now. She'd tell him, just, eventually, if he didn't find out first, if the guilt didn't win her over first.

CeCe nibbled her reddening ears. "You have the cutest ears... "

Maybe she'll tell Deuce next month or so.

* * *

**I'm sick, and I've been watching Degrassi all weekend. So, I put some kinky-drama in there. Like when Fiona had a crush on Holly J, but Holly J still liked Declan. **

**I'm lonely too.**

**I hate being sick. ****It's like being forced to eat horse radish. Why is it called horse radish? Why not rabbit radish?**

**Please do review. Becuz you love me. And I'm sending you those pictures.**

**Brittany and Santana FTW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!, but I own this puppy I found online. He's cute. I dyed his fur neon pink. And then some people contacted me, they go by the name of 'Animal Right Society'. They probably just hate pink.**

* * *

Rocky walked lazily through the hall. CeCe had dropped on text-bomb on her cell phone, telling Rocky to get out of science as quickly as possible. As much as Rocky loved school, she loved her some CeCe Jones even more.

She loves CeCe so much, but she still kinda didn't like what she was doing to Deuce.

But then again, CeCe still had to kiss Deuce (No lips whatsoever, Rocky's request of course), hug Deuce, lay all over Deuce, be with Deuce. Her temper always climbed higher and higher whenever CeCe even pecked the faintest kiss on his cheek. It just killed her inside. And made her want to kill Deuce on the outside.

It really didn't make sense to her how she was so easily persuaded by the beautiful redhead, but nevertheless, it didn't matter, because it was CeCe.

Rocky smiled. CeCe. That name always made her smile.

"What up little Blue?" And the smile is gone. Ty ruffled the top of Rocky's head as she swatted his hand away. "Hi Ty." Rocky crossed her arms. "Why're you out of class?"

"Because, grandma Blue, I'm meetin' up with a girl I met in fourth period. She's _so_ fine." Rocky rolled her eyes and began her way back to where CeCe wanted to meet. "Well, where're you goin'?"

"Same situation, hotter girl," Rocky grinned and mumbled, mostly to herself.

Ty gave a blank stare. "You're gonna see Anjellica too?" Her idiot brother.

"Goodbye Ty." Rocky left her confused brother and turned one corner only to pulled into a darker hallway, shoved against a locker, and to see her girlfriend, with a smirk and deep, dark glittering eyes. Rocky questioned. "Where'd you come from?"

"Health."

Ohhh, now she understands.

The redhead whispered. "I wanna go to the treehouse." CeCe was leaning her body against Rocky's and smiling, there noses gently Eskimo kissing. Rocky raised an eyebrow. "I'm not skipping school, CeCe."

"But it's almost time to go home."

"No."

"You're really cute when you make that face when we're making out."

"No."

"You look very beautiful this afternoon."

"No."

"Please? Please with sugar and me on top?"

"The majority of the time, you are on top. But I have to get back to class, we're learning about how hydrolic acid burns the skin, and I wanna see how to use it on Gunther and Tinka." CeCe pouted and turned on her heel, beginning her sulk back to class. It wasn't until Rocky grabbed her and pulled back, her face lightened.

"I'll make this Friday the best one you've ever had, I swear." With that she lay a kiss on CeCe's lips, her arms wrapped around the redhead's neck and her left foot lightly in the air. CeCe lightly felt them swaying as they pulled back, and she dreamily opened her eyes. A smile made it's way onto Rocky's face. "I love you."

The redhead matched her secret-girlfriend's grin. "I love you too." The slowly untangled themselves from eachother's arms, stepping backwards and still grinning, until a movement caught CeCe's eye. "Uh.. Rocky... The janitor."

The middle-aged blonde man was staring back them both now, and shrugged.

"He doesn't care." Rocky shared another little kiss with CeCe dreamily before sprinting back to her class, and leaving CeCe, smiling goofily in the hallway.

It was sweet little moments like that, that made her completely forget about Deuce Martinez, and that she was his girlfriend. This was really only to make Rocky happy at first, but now, as the days went on, in that abandoned tree house, her heart was sneaking into and binding with Rocky's.

XxX

CeCe settled on her sofa, sighing in boredom. She had a butt-load of homework to do.

But then again, it's not like she ever does it.

"Do your homework." CeCe groaned as Rocky stepped through the window with her textbooks in hand. CeCe whined. "But Rocky! You said that this Friday would be the best one I've ever had, and homework makes this the worst Friday ever."

"If you do your homework now, we'll have the rest of the day to go to the tree house, then we can play... Or something."

CeCe leaned her head backwards, whining again. "Why can't we do 'Or something' first?" Rocky squeezed CeCe's cheeks and smiled down at her. "Because I wanna have as much time as possible with you." As she pecked the girl's lips, she hesitated there for a moment.

Opening her eyes, she saw that CeCe was grinning back at her. The shimmering pools of chocolate shined at her, and Rocky grinned into her silent kiss with CeCe. They remained like that until a knock at the signaled, and CeCe pulled away with a grunt. "Who the hell is that?"

Rocky flicked her ear. "Don't swear."

CeCe got up, much to her dismay, and opened the door to her obviously-not-as-bright-as-her boyfriend, standing there with a boy. He looked gay. In CeCe's opinion.

"Hey CeCe, the fair is in town, and I wanted to take you and Rocky out. Oh, this is my cousin my, Devin. We were gonna take you guys on the double-date... If Rocky says yes."

Devin was a blonde, with some kind of lesbian-looking short hair, but he had green-gray eyes, and they were just filled with hope. Rocky joined CeCe at her side, and eyed the blonde boy suspiciously.

CeCe turned to Rocky with an amused look on her face. "Well, Rocky? Are you going to take this... Wonderful boy on a double date with me and Deuce?"

"Sure... Yeah. Let's all go out and have a wonderful date. Nice to meet you Devin." Rocky awkwardly shook his hand, and then proceeded to snatch it back with disgust. Icky boy.

"Cool, we'll pick you up at six then." Rocky slammed the door in the boys' faces and squealed in annoyance. "Urgh! I wanted to spend the day with my baby!" Rocky blushed as soon as she realized she had called CeCe her 'baby', of all things...

Although, CeCe seemed to take it the wrong way.

"Rocky... What... Baby? Are you pregna-"

"_Nooo_, CeCe. You... It just slipped, I guess." It really made Rocky ponder sometimes how much CeCe had taken control of her body, just completely infected it with her love. CeCe pulled Rocky into her arms and gushed. "Awww, I'm your baby?" The red tint never left the girl's face as CeCe nuzzled her front into Rocky's back. "Then you're my baby, too."

* * *

"CeCe, you look fine."

"I look like a plate of mustard."

"You're wearing orange."

"Rocky, this is obviously yellow."

"I now see how it's possible for you to fail art."

A knock at the door interrupted CeCe's color rant, and sighed. "Fine, when I get mistaken for a yellow light and get ran over by some old bastard, don't come crying on my dead body."

Flick.

"Swear again and you'll be crying about no kisses." CeCe held ear pained ear as she and Rocky opened the door to Deuce and Devin, and Devin was holding out a single rose, right to Rocky. She sheepishly took it and gave him a little smile. That was going to make a great addition to her firewood later.

"Well, let's get going ladies!" Deuce took CeCe's hand and pulled her forward, only to leave Devin with Rocky. Jerkoff.

Devin smelt weird. Like... Cotton candy. And sushine. Just like a girl in general. Rocky grimaced as the blonde boy put an arm around her and gave her a grin. "Shall we?"

This was going to be a _long_ night.

XxX

This should be fun, to anybody on the planet, this should be more fun than she was having. Devin had won her several teddy bears, stuffed animals, a giant Stewie Griffin, and a goldfish. He'd even suggested that they name it 'Goldie Blue' because it had a tiny speck of blue on it (Which was odd to her), and it was Rocky's last name. He was so nice, and he smelt like cotton candy, and he was everything that a girl could possibly want.

She felt so selfish, not only because this boy was undeniably sweet with her, but also because she wished that she was with CeCe instead of Devin. It was all just a downward spiral of confusion to her.

"Hey Rocky, you wanna ride the ferris wheel?"

He snapped her thoughts apart as his green eyes shined with that same hope, and with that same cute, smile.

"Sure... Yeah, let's go." His fingers intertwined with hers and they began to walk towards the giant-beaming circle, that took up half the these other couples around her, kissing, hugging, just staring at eachother with big eyes. It slightly saddened her that Devin thought she and him were one of those couples, but the night would be over soon, and she could gently let him down.

"Two tickets." Devin handed the man the little slips of paper as he escorted them onto the metal bench.

"HI ROCKY!" Rocky turned around to see who could possibly be yelling her name out when they're right behind her, only to find Deuce and CeCe, waving at her like idiots. Numerous people turned around and Rocky slowly sunk in her seat. "Is CeCe your best friend?"

She turned to Devin who was giving her that stupidly-cute smile again. This boy needed to die. "Yes, unfortunately, that is my best friend of eight years."

"She seems... Exciting."

"More like bossy, egotistical, mindless... But that's everything that makes our friendship up. I love that she's like the other half of me, and while she can be clueless sometimes, she can be really sweet." Rocky smiled. "I just love her."

Devin smirked. "You guys must be close, huh?"

Rocky chuckled and raised her eyebrows. "You have no idea."

"We're at the top now." They stared out into the billions of lights as the ferris wheel paused, and Devin slid his arm around her. "It's beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah..." She leaned into his grasp and sighed. "Rocky... I totally understand if this is awkward, because we never really met, and Deuce only did this because he thought you were lonely..." She looked up at him. "What?"

"Deuce called me to go on a double date with you and him and CeCe because he thought that you weren't spending enough time with CeCe anymore, since she and him started going out. And he says that you've been getting really weird around him and CeCe too. Like whenever CeCe would try to talk to him, you'd start a conversation about... Physics and lame stuff."

This statement angered Rocky, to the point where she was digging her nails into her palms. "I'm very capable of getting a boyfriend on my own, thank you very much." Rocky shut her mouth after that, knowing that if she said something else, it'd probably be considered a threat to the entire fair other than Deuce.

The wheel rotated several times more before coming to a stop. She waltzed off of the ride with her arms crossed and lower lip out, as Devin felt the tension starting to flow around him and Rocky. He sighed. "Rocky, I don't like you."

Rocky didn't know if that was supposed to be a good or bad comment. "Excuse me?"

"I don't like-like you, but I'd like to have you as a friend. Deuce can be a real pain in the... Everything, and I guess he thought that you needed a boyfriend because he was taking CeCe from you."

"He doesn't take CeCe away from me, trust me." Those gentle thoughts of her girlfriend, made their way back into Rocky's mind, and soon she grabbed Devin's hand as she spotted CeCe and Deuce. "Well, let's go tell them." The blonde and the brunette made their way through sweaty bodies and sticky children and sat at the bench with CeCe and Deuce.

Deuce was downing those nachos. "So, when's the wedding?" Rocky shot CeCe a deep glare as the redhead snorted. Devin smiled. "We're just gonna stay friends." Deuce and CeCe both scoffed at this, before CeCe grabbed Rocky's hand.

"Hey, Rocky, could you come with me to get some more... Candy?" No one but Rocky would've caught on to the mysterious glint in the shimmering choclate eyes of CeCe, with the corner of her lips tugged up and biting down on the pink flesh.

And _yes_, she would love to go get some candy. Sweet, pink, redheaded candy.

"Why _of course_ Miss Jones. Getting candy would be delightful." They pranced away as Devin watched them shaking his head. They were totally into eachother.

CeCe led them behind a kiddie roller coaster, fidgeting closer to the girl's face in the chilling night air. "Did Rocky and Devin make beautiful multi-cultural babies?"

Rocky pinched the girl's arm but pulled her closer, admiring the pink lips that stood out in front of her. "Shut up, Blondie." CeCe scowled at her. "I thought we wouldn't talk about that..."

Rocky rolled her eyes as CeCe's hands snaked around her neck. "Well, you shouldn't have let me found out the hard way."

CeCe scoffed and closed the little inch between them, whispering on Rocky's lips. "You found out the sexual way." CeCe's lips lingered on Rocky's, just remaining there until a gasp was heard, and she pulled away, to stare into wide, black eyes. He had dropped his drink on his shoes, mouth agape and his dark eyebrows raised to the sky.

It seems as the entire park froze up with her, and CeCe dropped Rocky's hand to the side.

"Deuce...?"

* * *

**Ello. I did indeed go there. Go to that point where that point becomes an exclamation mark and THEN WE ALL START TALKING LIKE THIS. STOP YELLING INSIDE YOUR HEAD JUST BECAUSE THE CAPS ARE ON.**

**I only ask for the lovely reviews, and I give you this, and maybe some other things in return. No sexual favors though. **

**EVEN YOU. YEAH, YOU. **

**I love y'all's reviews, they just make me wanna motorboat you. TO A SECLUDED ISLAND.**

**You're yelling again.**

**;D _Review_**


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: Y U NO LET ME OWN Shake It Up! ? I NO DO BAD THINGS WITH IT (Not for the first season anyway)**

******A/N-thingy-Ma-bobber: ****So I have THE BEST news waiting for y'all (I'm from Texas, I'm bigger than you :D) and I wanted to give you a little details 'bout it. First, THIS is nearly done, just needs a lil' bit more of chapters, like, four (short) ones (Depression), but after THAT, I will start a new story, called: IDK DA TITLE YET, but I have a **_beautiful_********** chapter written out for it. Okay, on with the thingy :)**

* * *

"Heeeeey Deuce," The girls chimed simultaneously. The boy fluffy eyebrows dropped, and he treaded towards the two girls. He pointed at CeCe, and quietly asked,"Why were you kissing Rocky?"

CeCe needed to logical, and reasonable, quickly. "Because an old pervy hobo guy dared us... And I guess he got bored and left and Rocky and I didn't notice! WOW, it's late, let's head home!"

"I'm not stupid, okay? I _saw_ you kissing Rocky." Said brunette was looking down at her feet, with both hands placed behind her. Her face was flushed with embarrassment and shame, while she leaned against the cold railing of the roller coaster. CeCe shrugged at him,"So?"

"So, I wanna know why my girlfriend is cheating on me, _with another girl_." This statement stung at Rocky's heart, and she tried to let the light lump in throat descend. She could see this ending badly already.

He softly repeated his question to CeCe. "Why?" He didn't look mad, but he didn't look happy. CeCe studied his face and cast her eyes downwards. She shrugged, and Deuce took on a more irritated tone. "How do you not know why you were kissing her, CeCe?"

CeCe clenched her fist and glared at him. She vexed at him,"Just because Deuce. It didn't mean anything and we don't mean anything, it was just a stupid kiss." The redhead stalked away, leaving Rocky to watch her ground and Deuce to turn to the brunette. He sighed and turned on his heel as Rocky slowly followed behind him, all while thinking to malicious words. _Just a stupid kiss._

* * *

Rocky didn't feel any kind spectacular when she woke up this morning. And all the better, she had school. The girl had disappeared into her home as soon as the made their way into their building, with no goodbye, not even a glance at Rocky.

First she had school. With CeCe.

And then after school, she had _Shake It Up, Chicago!_. With CeCe.

And that means she has to change in the same room. With CeCe.

She was so close to to banging her head on the bathroom wall this morning.

She knew that she should be slightly mad with CeCe for calling their, one of many, kisses stupid, and then saying that their relationship didn't mean anything, but it felt like it would be a little awkward if she was mad. She didn't know _why, _but she just did.

So, at school, she remained to herself, not waiting up for CeCe in fifth period, or letting CeCe steal glances at her homework (That CeCe always seems to fail at doing) in seventh period.

She went home without a word to the redhead that Friday, and instead of retreating to her room to study, she gathered up her blankets and went outside to sit on the stoop. The stars were shining brightly, and she stared at them with a curious gaze.

She knew that CeCe was only doing this to make her happy; after all, she did spend nearly half a year crushing on the redhead, and who wouldn't resist to complying to one's desperate needs?

CeCe will always be the girl of her dreams, no matter who would come along. Even if their secret-relationship lasted for about two months, it would feel like forever to Rocky. She's already savored every moment with the beautiful redhead; Stored it in her mind and tucked it away safely into a warm cozy memory. She'd remember every moment of their arguments, their tickles fights, their everlasting kisses. It was all gone, just like that.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to punch something. She wanted to be dead. Anything that could let her release this tormenting inner pain.

Why did she even care? Why she should she even think about CeCe after how she described their love? _"It didn't mean anything and we don't mean anything, it was just a stupid kiss."_

The words continued to ring in her ears. She continued to let her tears fall.

XxX

Deuce paced in his room, a hand tight around his cell phone and frustrated with a passion. He wants to call CeCe, to ask her why she'd done this. It was 'Just a stupid kiss'. He'd seen the way Rocky hesitated to quickly pull away from CeCe. He'd seen how their fingers were intertwined with a soft hold, and he'd seen how melancholy Rocky looked as he, Devin, CeCe, and her went home.

Unless Rocky was a darn good actor, Deuce couldn't oppose that Rocky possibly liked CeCe.

Girls don't just kiss each other without a reason. Well, as far as he knew anyway.

It made him sick to his stomach. Not the fact that it was two girls, but his girlfriend left him for a girl. He tossed the cell on the bed and growled. What was it?

Did he hang out with Ty too much? Was it because he was terrified of mice? Did he not love her enough? Did CeCe think he was too girly for her? Did CeCe think he was, even worse, _gay_?

But then he retracted from the sad thoughts as something appeared to him; Why did he even care? He does have another girl to cheer him up.

All these menacing thoughts escaped from his head as the cell began to ring. Without looking at the ID, he picked it up and answered with a sigh. "Hello?"

"Deuce, what's up with you ditching me for some pansy carnival tonight?" He nearly choked as he tried to remain his posture.

"Dina! I'm so sorry babe, I totally forgot that-"

"Today is our anniversary, you dutz! Thanks for being the best boyfriend, ever!"

"Dina, baby, I promise that I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I swear, on my Great Anthony Mario Lopez Gonzales Vazquez Contrethes Martinez's grave. But I gotta get some rest, though. I need all the energy for you tomorrow. Alright?"

"Alright, you betta not be foolin' me Deuce! Night Deucey Weucey."

"G'night Dina Weena." He hung the phone and flopped on his bed.

This could blow over the whole entire fact of CeCe kissing Rocky; Him being with two girls at once. But this was for him and no one to find out. How he managed to date two girls at once for two months? He'd never know. But again, it was his secret. And know one would know.

He loved them both. Choosing seemed too complicated, so CeCe and Dina would seem like something to share. Anybody can do this, right? It wasn't wrong. God knows why he would try this, but whatever.

All he knows is that he is one lucky boy.

XxX

She didn't know she was nearly asleep until she heard a yell from down a dark alley, and a figure started making it's way towards her. "Rocky?" OH DEAR GOD IT KNOWS HER NAME.

"Rocky? It that you?" Oh, it's Dina. The brunette sat down next to Rocky and huffed. "What're you doin' out here so late Rocky?"

Crying. "Stuff. Why are_ you_ out so late?" Dina gently pulled some of Rocky's blanket over herself and snuggled closer to her. "I'm just frustrated right now. My sales are in the toilet, my mom wants to have a wedding on top of a skyscraper, and Deuce is just so irritating lately."

Rocky scoffed. "Tell me about it."

"Well, first, he's trying to beat me in sales this week, and he forgot our two month anniversary-" Wait, what? Rocky turned to her with a suspicious look. "You and Deuce go out?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? Two months runnin' baby!" Rocky gave a smile back and raised her eyebrows. "Deuce is such a sweet boy, huh?"

"Yeah, he'd never do the wrong thing when it comes to me."

"You and Deuce date. That's... Huh."

"Rocky, I love ya, but if you try hittin' on my guy, I'm gonna have to shoot you."

Oh, Dina. How you lack the knowledge of Deuce Martinez, and how Rocky is going to use this against him in every possible way.

* * *

Rocky was sitting in her living room, alone as can be. Ty is out with Tinka, her mom is out with her dad, and she's here. No _Shake It Up, Chicago!_ today.

She's so freakin' bored, it's not even funny.

It was when she heard on knock on her door that knocked her out of her trance. She didn't even get to say anything as she was toppled over onto the ground and covered in tears, locks of red hair. "R-Rocky, I'm s-so sorry that I called our k-kisses stupid, and I love y-you so much, and I d-don't care if Deuce hates m-me f-forever, I just w-wanna be with you. I'm so s-sorry."

She stared at the tear-stricken girl and she continued to confess her sorrow. "And if you hate now, I und-understand because w-what I said was wrong, b-but I was just so frustrated, and I d-didn't know what to do. I l-love you Rocky."

She pulled herself up out of the blur of tears and red hair, and tugged the girl gently up. "It's okay, CeCe."

CeCe sniffled, her tears beginning to lessen. "No, it's not. I shouldn't have tried to sneak around with you." She sat on the Blue sofa. "At first, I was only doing this for you, so you could stop being so... Emo. And yeah, we have _a lot_ fun while we're alone. But anyway, I was only doing this to make you happy, but later on, I just got... I don't know, _lovesick _over you. And when I started noticing, so did Deuce. But everyone knows that Deuce isn't the smartest guy in town, and he didn't notice things to much."

Rocky gazed at CeCe as she continued. "Now, I don't even know WHY I went out with Deuce in the first place. I just, I feel terrible for everything that I've done. For cheating on Deuce, for making you do it with me, and... I hate myself so much. You probably hate me more than I do..." Does she continue to let CeCe realize her errors, or does she pull CeCe into arms and comfort her?

She settled next to CeCe. "CeCe, listen to me. Sneaking around Deuce and trying to avoid the situation was stupid, and dragging me into it wasn't any better. Did you think that everything was going to turn out perfect? That Deuce was just gonna laugh when he found out?" She sighed, letting herself get caught up in her rant. "Yes, what you- _We_ did was wrong, but I will never _ever_ hate you. I love you, and I will love you until... Until the world ends, until the sun burns out, until-"

"Until our kids die?" Rocky raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Who says we're having kids?"

"You don't wanna have kids with me...?"

Rocky only laughed and gently tucked a tendril a red hair behind CeCe's left ear. "We're gonna have trillions of beautiful kids. Okay?"

"Mkay." They remained like that, staring at eachother while Rocky's fingers lazed through CeCe's hair, until something occurred to the brunette. "I hate to ruin our moment, but I have to tell you something."

"We can have the kids now?"

"... Er, no. It's about Deuce. He's uh... He's been cheating on you with Dina for about two months now." CeCe's eyes went wide and Rocky saw the vein pop out on the girl's neck.

"Yesterday was their two month anniversary..."

...

"... Yay!"

XxX

Thirty-two minutes. It had been thirty-two minutes.

"I mean, WHO would cheat on ME? I'm CeCe Goddamn Jones, I'm perfect! I get a manicure every three days to make sure my nails don't get chafe and icky, I bleach my french tips so they stay perfectly white, I stay in shape, my wax my kneecaps, I'm right to a supermodel for God's sake! Only a freaking idiot would cheat on me. Oh wait, Deuce is an idiot!"

Rocky sighed. "CeCe, it's-"

"It's not okay, Rocky! I'm gonna get him back. I might've cheated on him but I won't let him get away with cheating on me. I'm going to make him regret ever calling me that night and asking me out, or kissing me at the Olive Pit, or blowing me off for tickets. I'm going to make him regret life."

CeCe sighed and flopped on the sofa next to Rocky.

"I hope are kids don't run into a boy like Deuce. That's be terrible. I think if we have a girl, we'll name her Adriella, or if we have a boy, we'll name it... Virgil. No, Jason. OH, Justin. No, Ty... I hope it doesn't look like Ty. I mean, your brother _is_ really cute but I'd get the creeps if my baby looked like my wife's brother. I wonder if Ty would have a baby named after me. It'd be the best baby ever."

"CeCe?"

"Huh?"

"If we ever have a baby that looks like Ty, I'm giving it to Angelina Jolie."

* * *

**OHMIYOSH I HAZ UPDATED. I really don't know what to say about this chapter, except for this: It's 5:38 am, and it's officially Thanksgivng. Well, I'm givin' this here thing to you.**

**And you better give me something back. **

**Reviews.**

**And I AIN'T gonna say thank you.**

**... That's like defying the laws of physics. **

**I'm sorry, I will say thank you. Please review. And get off my damn lawn with your free food.**


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!. But I wish I did. I also wish for some socks. It gets really cold, here on Pluto. And I can't find anyone here to lend me some socks, so... Yeah.**

* * *

Forever.

That word had always been the most important word to ever exist in CeCe's mind- Well, that, and the words 'Shopping spree, Sale, Over-priced-handbag.' But to the point, 'Forever' remained at the top of her list.

Her dad would be there, forever. She and Deuce would be together, forever. She'd be the most fantastic, hottest, most-famous girl, forever.

And now, she really did think that she was going to spend her life with Rocky Blue, forever.

But that wasn't a sad one. She'd thought a long time about this last night, while laying in bed, where she would go. After high school (If she managed to pass it), which college? (If she got into college), and then after that, she and Rocky would... Get some kind of job, and then get some kind of apartment (A penthouse), and they'd live happily ever after.

But basically, CeCe wanted to be with Rocky, forever. No matter what disaster decided to strike and tear them apart, she would not live without Raquel Marie Blue. She would be with her, forever.

As she rolled around in the sun, in the dry grass with her girlfriend, she felt the need to address that.

"You aren't gonna win, CeCe, so just give it up!"

"You know what, Rocky?"

"You give up?" Rocky rolled until she was on top of the redhead, letting her hair rain over CeCe's face. CeCe smiled up at her. "Yes, because you're pressing on my bladder- In a bad way, and also, because I love you."

Rocky returned the soft smile, and pecked the girl's lips. "I love you too, CeCe."

CeCe was never good with addressing, though. She sighed. "I love you, and I wanna be with you. From the time we met, to the day we kill ourselves in a bungee jumping accident, I wanna be with you, forever. Because you love me, and I love you, and I'd be totally stupid to let you get away from me... Wow, I'm such a wimp."

"And a jerk, and a drama queen, and a egotistical-maniac, and a big baby."

"Did you not just hear my proclamation of love for you?"

"CeCe, do you not understand that I want to spend the rest of my life with you too?" CeCe's hands were gently thrown around Rocky's lower back, as Rocky leaned down and slowly pecked her lips again. "I love you, and I always will. Forever. Don't forget it. 'Kay?"

"Forever." CeCe brought the girl's lips down again and Rocky, who was now forgetting the purpose of being in the hot sun, remembered why she and CeCe were here in the first place.

"CeCe, aren't we... Supposed to be putting up... The banner for the soccer... Team now?" The brunette was silenced as CeCe's tongue slipped into her mouth, having no choice but to fight back with her own. Their lips slid and sauntered against eachother; It was almost too much. Rocky felt herself melting at CeCe's passive kisses, and she was so into it, that she hadn't noticed CeCe's hands had drifted under her shorts... And under her undies...

_"CeCe!" _Rocky jolted away from CeCe's lips and squirmed atop her as the redhead giggled while her fingers were flexing on Rocky's rear. "I told you don't do that!"

"I can't help it if you have a cute butt. Blame yourself."

"Can we just please put the banner up? Mr. Platoski agreed to let me teach little kids about Nuclear-Gamma-Ray-Burst if we got this done by six."

"Blah, blah, blah, learning, education, college degree. And then we can humiliate Deuce tomorrow night at the soccer game." CeCe snickered evilly as Rocky pushed herself off of CeCe. Her face screwed up in disgust at the sweat on her. "Why is it so hot and it's like, the middle of December?"

"I think the sun is just attracted to you as much as I am."

XxX

"Flynn!"

"What CeCe?... Wait, did you get your finger stuck in-"

"I thought my nail polish got lost in there, OKAY?"

"Oh, good. I thought I was gonna to have to get the drill again." CeCe joined Flynn in the living room as the eight-year-old pressed rapidly on his game controller and sighed, sitting next to him.. "Just listen for a minute? Rocky and I-"

"Your girly-giiiirlfriend."

"...Yes, we need your help." Flynn's attention was caught at this and he paused his game and gave CeCe a sly look. "What's in it for me?"

"I'll give you all my bacon for the next three weeks and you don't have to carry my dance-pack home for two months."

Flynn grinned and nodded. "Good deal. Alright, what do I have to do?"

CeCe's grin matched her brother's as she began. "Well..."

* * *

Rocky was pushed against the cold wall as the redhead's fingers were threaded in her hair. Hot pink lips attacked hers and she muffled a groan. "CeCe, we're suppose to be... Cheering..." She gently pushed back on CeCe's shoulder's and gave the redhead a stern look. "Later, CeCe, we gotta get to the field."

"But Rocky! We have like, five more minutes until the game starts!"

"Yes, but we have to hurry up or Riley Daring and Lilly Truscott aren't going to be very happy when they find out_ we're_ the ones who took their cheerleading outfits..." CeCe raised an eyebrow but grinned as she checked over Rocky. "You look so cute in that."

Rocky blushed, straightening her Santa Claus hat and the rest of her red and white cheerleading outfit. She tugged and fiddled at CeCe's top a little bit and smiled. "No, I think you look adorable in that hat. Now let's go mess Deuce up."

They joined the rest of the cheerleaders on the large field as CeCe looked up at the crowd-filled bleachers. She spotted Flynn and she gave him the thumbs up sign. He returned it and sat, waiting for beautiful his moment.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

CeCe turned around at the snide comment and was about ready to return it as she saw the faces of Randy and Candy. Rocky joined at CeCe's side and frowned. Candy sneered at the pair,"You two aren't on the cheerleading team, let alone _capable_ of being a cheerleader, so what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, let's just say that we did a..." CeCe winked,"_Favor_ for the captain."

Rocky matched CeCe's devious smirk as Randy and Candy looked terrified. "You guys really are weirdos," Randy mumbled. "But that's not gonna stop us from cheering our butts off tonight. Comon' Candy, let's go." They left, sporting back-flips and cartwheels. Rocky shook her head. "How are they so flexible?"

CeCe scoffed. "You _obviously_ haven't measured _your_ flexibility. Because really, I didn't know you could put your legs behind your head so easily..."

"Shut up, the game is starting!" They ran and Rocky grabbed the bull horn and yelled though it. "Are you guys ready to win tonight?" The crowd cheered back in response as the school soccer teams began piling onto the field. Flynn spotted Deuce and began his plan, sliding his way through the people and walking up to the announcer's room. He straightened his collar and knocked on the door, a tall, old man opening it. "Hey there little fella, how'd you get here?"

"The question is sir... How'd you get down there?"

The man looked at the ground. "What?"

That was when Flynn proceeded to kick the man in the shin, and Flynn pulled out his weapon: His three month old, sweaty, muddy gym sock. As the man bounced around, Flynn pressed the grotesque object to his nose, and he was on the ground and unconscious in two seconds flat. Flynn pushed the large man into room and shut the door, locking it behind him. "Ohh, a turkey sandwich..."

He sat in the seat and looked at the view he hand from in the room. "Wow, the cheerleaders look nice from here... Wait, that's CeCe. Oh GOD, that was CeCe?"

Rocky was down there, shouting questionable cheers through the bull horn, but managed to do that until the end of the game. "Gimme a D! And an E and a U and a C and an E! What's that spell?" CeCe grabbed the bull horn. "LOSER! And a lying, cheating, little bi-" Rocky snatched the object back and glared at her. CeCe shrugged. "I was gonna say little... Bitty boy. Yeah, that."

The Cuban boy turned around at the shout of his name and his eyes widened at the sight of CeCe and Rocky. "With the cheerleaders?" He muttered. He spotted Dina, and by the looks of the way she glowered at him, she wasn't so happy. He managed a little smile at her, and realized something.

CeCe and Dina. They're both here, BOTH of his girlfriends.

Crap. Crap on a lollipop.

Oh dear. "MARTINEZ. Back on the field!" His knees wobbled and sprinted back onto the field, keeping his eyes on Dina to make sure she didn't get up and try talking to CeCe. That'd be _bad._

It was the end of the game when Flynn put his plan to work. He snickered before turning on the mic.

"Good evening ladies and gentledudes!" Flynn's voice blasted throughout the entire place and he grinned. "Well, that was a good game, huh? Really nice cheering, not to mention the amazing cheerleaders- Excluding Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones." Flynn could almost feel his sister glaring at him.

"But you know what people? I think it's time that we got to know one of the players: Deuce Martinez." Deuce's neck nearly snapped as he looked up at booth. "Deuce Martinez, player number fourty-nine, has been going out with Dina Garcia _and_ CeCe Jones for two months _straight_. Can you say _FOUL_?" The gigantic crowd gasped and narrowed their eyes to Deuce, as the color drained from Deuce's face.

"That's right, Deuce is a cheater! Did you here that Dina? Deuce kissed you and CeCe!" Deuce began wheezing as he saw CeCe and Dina approaching him with a fierce glare. His team mates formed a circle around him as the girls stood in front of him. Dina's face was red and puffy, and CeCe's hair seemed to match her anger at the moment.

CeCe began,"Deuce, I thought I could trust you. I thought you could be a good boyfriend."

Dina continued,"And I thought that you could always be honest with me." Deuce was relieved for a minute until he felt stings on both sides of his cheeks.

And CeCe finished,"But apparently not." His team mates 'Oooooh' as CeCe and Dina walk away with eachother. Rocky squeezed CeCe and Dina while jumping up and down. "We did it!"

Dina sighed,"CeCe, thanks for being honest with me-"

"Yeah, cool, love you too, gotta go." She grabbed the now-appeared Flynn and raced off of the field.

Dina gaped at Deuce as he lay on the field, crying his eyes out. She shrugged. "He deserved it."

And inside a booth, a man has finally awoken, and he screamed,"What happened? Where's my goddamn sandwich? Where's my wallet?"

* * *

Rocky shook her head. "I can't believe I did that."

"I still can't believe that mom found found out and didn't take me to jail or something."

Fingers threaded and wandered gently through red hair, soft breaths bounced off of skin. "I feel like we should celebrate."

Rocky smiled with a slick eyebrow raised. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

As the redhead was full of surprises, she pulled trio of leaves from inside her shirt, that had little white dots hanging from them, and she placed it on top of her head, smiling at the brunette holding her. "Surprise Christmasy-Celebratory-Mistletoe-Make out session!"

Rocky shifted atop the redhead. Her legs remained on the side of CeCe's. She smirked as a breath hitched out of CeCe's throat, a finger-traced the curve of a cheekbone, every move taunting and teasing CeCe to drop all of her resistance. "You don't need a plant to ask to make out with me."

Her lips glided down glowing skin and matched a pair of bubblegum lips, who began soft pants against the brunette's gentle mouth. "Christmas or not..." The pads of fingers dipped under the hem of a shirt, and met warm, rippling skin, each wave of shudders matching the pace and feeling of Rocky's lips; Soft and slow. "... I'm always ready for you."

Rocky's fingers slid lower, and touched a thin line of fabric. CeCe whispered,"Merry Christmas, Rocky." A smirk appeared on the brunette's face. "Merry Christmas, CeCe."

Chocolate waterfalls of hair tangled with fingers as CeCe completely closed teasing distance between their lips; And she fell deeper and deeper into her own desire; Deeper into Rocky. And she wants to stay like this.

Forever.

* * *

** It's 3:16 am, and I'm still typin' fanfiction. OMIYOSH RYHMES. I'm really tired.**

**You should review. Because I put all my love and energy and lube into this chapter. And plus, you get an awkward sex epilogue thingy next. So review. GAHH I'M TIYAAAADDD. Maybe if I type in your style you'll review.**

**plz revew mai stry so awsm lol nope whtver kthxbai**

**Oh my gosh, I'm awake now, that was freaking horror. **

**Review.**

**Zzzzz... Zzzzz...**


End file.
